The Ballet Studio
by kfuckingstew
Summary: Isabella Swan, uma jovem de 17 anos, é surpreendida quando ganha uma bolsa para a escola de ballet de seu país. Entretanto, Bella não estava preparada para o impacto de deixar sua família e amigos ao mudar-se para o internato da escola, mas uma professora em particular será o ponto principal para sua adaptação
1. Ato 1

– Eu vou ligar, eu prometo. – Eu disse, não querendo soltar meus pais no abraço que estava durando minutos.

– Filha, você precisa ir. – Ele disse, dando-me um beijo em minha testa e sorrindo. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e com lágrimas não derramadas. Diferente da minha mãe.

– Skype, facebook, e-mail. Sempre que precisar, ok? Eu te amo tanto. – Minha mãe disse entre seu choro e eu chorei junto com ela.

A voz no alto-falante do aeroporto avisou que era a última chamada para meu voo com destino a New York, onde ficava a Escola de Ballet. Eu dei mais um beijo nos dois, Charlie e Renee estariam sempre comigo onde quer que eu fosse, eu os amava tanto.

Eu respirei fundo e fui em direção ao meu sonho.

Após horas de voo sem conseguir dormir, ler ou até pensar claramente, finalmente a ficha estava caindo. Eu nunca havia saído de Phoenix e conhecer NYC era tão excitante quanto parecia. Eu estava sentada com vista para a pequena janela, de onde pude ver o avião aterrissando e dando vida e forma a cidade que mesmo já de noite, dava pra ver o quão maravilhosa seria meu novo lar. Eu liguei para os meus pais avisando da minha viagem tranquila assim que peguei minha mala. Não podia trazer mais do que uma mala, e isso não me importou muito por que não teria muito o que trazer também.

Avistei uma menina que parecia ter a minha idade próxima a saída com uma plaquinha que estava escrito: "Isabella Swan! Bem-Vinda à American Ballet."

Ela era pequena e bonita. Com cabelos escuros e repicados e roupas que pareciam ser caras. Ela estava olhando para o fluxo de pessoas que saíam do voo e pegavam suas malas e mesmo comigo se aproximando, ela ainda estava se esticando com a placa no alto.

– Olá, pode abaixar já. – Eu disse quando estava em frente a ela.

– Ah, Oi. Você é a Isabella? Eu sou Alice Brandon. – Ela esticou sua mão sorrindo para mim.

Nós nos cumprimentamos e fomos para o carro da escola que nos esperava do lado de fora do aeroporto. A conversa fluiu tranquilamente sobre o voo e expectativas para a escola, na qual Alice já estudava há três anos.

O carro parou em frente a um conjunto imenso de prédios brancos. Havia um jardim e chafariz incrivelmente iluminado na entrada, um estacionamento enorme, quadras e locais de lazer também. Alice fora apontando e explicando rapidamente enquanto caminhávamos em direção a um dos prédios.

– Aquele é o prédio principal, onde temos nossas aulas e também onde são os estúdios e a biblioteca. Ele tem 5 andares. É o máximo. – Ela disse empolgada. – Aquele logo atrás é onde começam os dormitórios. Os professores ficam nesse primeiro. Se você precisar falar com o coordenador geral, ele estará sempre no primeiro andar daquele prédio. Deixa eu ver o seu papel? – Ela esticou a mão, se referindo à minha carta e eu a entreguei.

– Ahhhhh, que legal. Você está no P5. É o mesmo prédio que o meu. Tomara que seja no mesmo andar, mas isso só quando chegarmos na recepção, onde vão dizer o seu dormitório. – Eu sorri para a empolgação dela. – Aquele outro prédio é o ginásio. Tem uma academia super legal lá, você vai adorar. Tem piscinas de todo o tipo também. Infelizmente quase não temos dias livres aqui, você pode escolher dois dias livres no mês. Sendo que os domingos são livres a partir do meio dia, mas não podemos sair. Em compensação temos muitas coisas para fazer aqui, tem até duas salas de cinema. – Ela disse dando pulinhos quando estávamos já empurrando as portas duplas na recepção do prédio da administração.

Luxuosa era a descrição perfeita. Teto em gesso, lustres imensos e lindos, chão de porcelana que pareciam espelhos e tudo incrivelmente branco. Alice me desejou boa sorte e se sentou em um dos sofás na recepção, levando-me a pensar que ela iria me esperar.

–Olá, no que eu posso ajuda-la querida? – Uma senhora que já tinha seus cabelos brancos me olhou de sua cadeira com um sorriso amável.

Eu sorri e entreguei-lhe minha carta de aceitação.

– Ohh! Seja bem-vinda, Isabella. Eu vou dar entrada nos papeis. Só levará alguns minutos. Você pode sentar-se ali. – Ela apontou para os sofás.

– Obrigada. – Eu sorri e fui em direção a Alice.

Depois de dez minutos ela me chamou novamente com uma pilha de papeis para que eu lesse e assinasse. Também pediu a pasta que eles haviam pedido que eu levasse com as assinaturas dos meus pais para que ficasse tudo arquivado.

Depois de meia hora e com a minha mão doendo, eu consegui um mapa explicando onde seriam as minhas aulas e quem seriam meus professores e também descobri que meu quarto seria a duas portas da Alice, o que a deixou muito feliz.

– Que horas é a sua primeira aula? – Alice perguntou já no nosso corredor.

– Deixa eu ver.. –Eu peguei olhei o papel na minha mão. – 8:30, de Introdução ao Clássico.

– Legal. Quer que eu te chame pro café da manhã?

–Sim. Seria legal conhecer alguém. – E então já estávamos na minha porta.

– Se precisar de alguma coisa, minha porta é aquela. – Ela mostrou a terceira porta após a minha e me deu um abraço rápido.

Eu assisti ela caminhando até sua porta e sorri, ela era incrivelmente legal.

Passei o cartão na minha porta, que se abriu com um estalo, e entrei com a minha bolsa de mão e mala. Já passava de 23 horas e Alice havia me explicado por que estava tudo tão quieto. Nos dias de semana não podíamos ficar circulando depois das 21 horas, quando já devíamos estar dormindo. O toque de recolher era rigoroso, pelo fato de acordar cedo e ter boas horas de sono para o bom desempenho do corpo na dança.

O quarto estava cru, mas ainda assim era muito bonito. Móveis brancos, chão em madeira escura e paredes brancas. Havia uma mesa com notebook, uma tv de plasma na parede, um frigobar com águas e sucos dentro e um banheiro pequeno, porém muito confortável. Com espelho e bancada grandes e chuveiro com box de vidro. Produtos de beleza e maquiagem novos haviam sido colocados para meu uso.

No armário embutido estavam pendurados quinze pares de leggins e colantes branco no meu tamanho. Meias e sapatilhas em caixas novas também. Havia também dois pares de moletons com o logo da escola, bem como alguns conjuntos de toalhas de banho, rosto e roupas de cama.

Eu estava tão encantada com tudo que precisei de um momento sentada na cama, apenas observando.

Eu comecei a guardar minhas roupas e não demorou muito até que tudo estivesse dobrado ou pendurado. Eu tomei um banho relaxante já que não teria mais do que essa noite para curar meu jet leg e cai na cama. Era de solteiro, mas maior do que a minha antiga. O colchão e travesseiro pareciam novos e eram muito macios. Eu pensei em tudo o que vi, apesar de estar tudo muito quieto eu conseguia imaginar isso tudo em movimento, mas eu também pensei nos meus pais antes de dormir e senti uma lágrima de saudade escorrendo. E então adormeci.

Eu lembro de fazer ballet desde que eu era bem pequena. Minhas fotos de criança em sua maioria são de mim com meia calça rosa e coque, dançando. Mas aqui é outra realidade. Eu queria me esconder toda vez que via alguém fazendo demonstrações nas aulas antes do professor entrar nos estúdios. Eu tive que fazer apresentações durante todas as aulas e graças a Deus eu estava caminhando para a última. Ela se chama "_l'auxiliaire_" e eu perguntei a Alice do que se tratava, mas ela apenas riu e disse que eu iria gostar. Eu estava com as mãos suadas e nervosa, como em todas as outras cinco aulas anteriores.

Empurrei a porta do estúdio nove, que estava vazio. Era como todos os outros, rodeado de espelhos, bem iluminado, com o chão de madeira lisa e brilhante e janelas bem altas. Havia um armário e algumas cadeiras no canto, onde também havia uma mesa com um aparelho de som pequeno.

Eu me sentei em uma das poltronas e esperei. Pouco depois a porta se abriu e entrou uma garota loira e alta, muito bonita pela porta. Ela estava séria, mas sorriu ao me ver e eu já estava de pé quando ela se aproximou.

– Olá, Isabella. – Ela disse estendendo sua mão. – Meu nome é Rosalie Hale. Todos os dias durante um ano, eu estarei acompanhando você no final de cada dia para uma hora de treinamento. – Ela sorriu e nós nos cumprimentamos.

Não deu tempo de falar nada, ela apertou o botão do play no som que eu nem sabia já estar ligado e este começou a tocar uma sinfonia belíssima.

– Mostre-me o que você sabe.

Ela disse e eu comecei meus passos delicados pelo estúdio. Ela me acompanhou na maioria deles, imitando-me e cercando-me. Fazia parecer que meus passos eram previsíveis e fáceis, mesmo que eu estivesse me esforçando.

– Vamos, Isabella! – Ela me motivou enquanto a música entrava em seu clímax, violinos davam o melhor de si e eu tentava acompanha-los. Rodopiei, pulei, girei, fiquei na ponta dos pés.

Eu acompanhava meu reflexo no espelho, mas na minha visão periférica eu também via como minha nova instrutora era boa, ela simplesmente voava e deslizava em seus passos. Eram belos. E foi ai que eu tropecei em meus pés.

– Você se distraiu. – Rosalie disse, segurando-me pelos braços antes que eu caísse de bunda no chão.

– Sim. Desculpe-me. – Eu disse apressando-me a me recompor.

– Isso não pode acontecer, Isabella. - Ela disse inexpressivamente.

Eu recomecei meus passos e dessa vez ela apenas estava próxima, acompanhando com o olhar e me rodeando com os braços.

– Seus pensamentos devem estar apenas no seu próximo movimento, nada mais. - Ela disse por cima da música.

E então eu passei os próximos vinte minutos dançando, dançando e dançando. Quando ela finalmente desligou a música, eu estava suada e com meu coração acelerado. As pernas poderiam continuar movendo-se sozinhas de tão quente que meu sangue estava. Rosalie se aproximou com uma garrafa de água e uma toalha.

Eu abri a água e bebi aos poucos. Fui surpreendida quando ela começou a passar a toalha no meu rosto, sorrindo levemente.

– Eu vejo tanto potencial em você. Espero ser muito útil nesse primeiro de muitos anos aqui, Isabella. – Rosalie disse, sentada em seus joelhos.

Eu sorri para ela, ainda respirando ofegante.


	2. Ato 2

Rosalie havia se despedido de mim com um até logo na porta do estúdio nove, onde seriam nossos encontros por todo o ano. Já estava escuro lá fora, mas o movimento de alunos, funcionários e professores era constante. Meninos e meninas de todas as idades e sotaques, de diferentes locais do país iam e vinham pelos corredores. Com suas sapatilhas nas mãos ou dançando pelos corredores, o clima era muito diferente de um colégio normal. Aqui sempre havia música e sorrisos. As pessoas eram bastante acolhedoras.

Eu estava indo de encontro a Alice na academia, para depois jantarmos. Ela tinha razão sobre a academia. Era difícil enxergar o outro lado de tão grande. Filas e mais filas de esteiras e os mais diversos equipamentos estavam alinhados pela extensão. A maioria dos alunos deixavam para vir de noite, Alice havia dito mais cedo e era verdade. Quando eu cheguei lá, ela me puxou em direção ao vestiário para que pudéssemos nos trocar.

– E ai? Gostou das aulas? – Alice disse, amarrando o cadarço do seu tênis.

– Eu amei. Isso aqui é um sonho. – Eu disse sinceramente.

– Realmente. As coisas mudam um pouco perto da disputa pelo papel principal no festival de inverno, mas fora isso é perfeito.

– Como assim? – Eu perguntei, já de pé a seguindo para a academia.

– Na sua antiga classe de balé não havia disputa pelo principal? – Alice olhou assustada.

– Bom, não era uma turma grande nem nada. Fazíamos sempre um Ato em conjunto. – Eu expliquei.

– Aqui é complicado. As pessoas se tornam muito competitivas nessa época, para conseguirem se apresentar e conseguir patrocinadores e até um trabalho em alguma companhia famosa. Esse lugar é mantido por pessoas muito influentes que sempre estão na plateia assistindo. Por isso tem competição.

Eu acenei com a cabeça entendendo enquanto subimos lado a lado na esteira e começamos nosso exercício.

Uma hora depois, tudo o que eu queria era um banho. Estava mais suada do que com a minha performance para Rosalie e cansada também. Estávamos a caminho do nosso dormitório quando um casal de adolescentes, ambos de cabelos claros se aproximaram da gente.

– Alice, você vem jantar? – O menino perguntou, ambos estavam olhando agora para mim. – Oi. – Ele disse em minha direção, oferecendo sua mão.

– Essa é a Isabella, gente. Isabella, esses são Mike e Jessica. Eles estão aqui desde que eu cheguei. – Ela sorriu.

Eu ofereci minha mão para Mike, que logo me puxou para um abraço amigável e Jessica fez o mesmo, nenhum dos dois se importando com meu estado corporal.

– É um prazer, gente. Mas podem me chamar de Bella. – Eu disse depois das apresentações.

– Bella. – Alice disse pensativa. – Gostei... Nós vamos tomar banho e já descemos, guardem nosso lugar. – Alice disse, já me puxando pela mão.

Nós nos separamos apenas por alguns minutos enquanto tomei um banho rápido, porém agradável e me troquei para jeans, camiseta e chinelos. Passei um creme de pele, um pouco de perfume e após pentear meus cabelos e deixa-los soltos eu esperei por Alice no corredor. Ela estava linda, com um vestido curto, porém decente e muito fofo. Ela era do tipo romântica e não sexy exagerada. Suas roupas eram lindas, até as do ballet tinham um toque pessoal.

Nós descemos e fomos para o refeitório que não era muito longe do nosso prédio. Eu ainda estava aprendendo a andar por essa imensidão de lugar. Era tudo muito parecido, mas havia muitas placas, como uma cidade pequena rodeada por muros altos.

Assim que entramos, avistamos Mike acenando de longe indicando nossos lugares. Nós passamos pela bancada de comidas, fizemos nossos pedidos e esperamos.

Era tão diferente do que eu já havia visto. Havia um enorme quadro eletrônico na parede que anunciava o cardápio. A cada refeição eram dispostos novos pratos e poderíamos escolher entre diversas saladas e refeições balanceadas.

Eu a Alice escolhemos a mesma salada acompanhada de suco de laranja.

– Vocês demoraram, nós já estamos acabando. – Jessica disse enquanto bebericava seu suco.

– Mas podemos esperar vocês, tá muito cedo para subir e a sala de tv pública tá lotada, passei por lá mais cedo. – Mike disse, empurrando seu prato que já estava vazio.

– Tudo bem. Podemos andar por aí, mostrar a Bella alguns lugares. – Alice disse, começando a comer.

– Por mim tudo bem. – Mike disse e Jessica sorriu concordando.

Nós comemos enquanto conversávamos sobre nossas aulas e sobre nossas técnicas de dança. Duas mesas depois da minha estava alguns dos meus professores e outras pessoas que eu ainda não havia visto. Eu estava olhando para a conversa empolgada que uma mulher estava contando enquanto seus colegas riam quando encontrei o olhar da minha última professora. Rosalie ofereceu-me um meio sorriso e voltou a atenção a mulher. Eu fiquei um pouco sem graça, mas me despertei com Alice dando toquinhos no meu braço.

– Hein, Bella... Queremos saber. – Mike disse.

– O quê?

– Seu _l'auxiliaire.. _Quem é? – Alice disse.

– Ah.. É Rosalie o nome dela. Não olhem agora, mas ela está ali. – Eu apontei com a cabeça para a mesa e no exato momento, todos os três olharam. – Vocês disfarçam muito bem. – Eu disse rindo.

– Wow! – Mike e Jessica disseram juntos enquanto Alice estava em choque.

– Algo que eu preciso saber? – Eu perguntei, com falsa admiração.

– Rosalie Hale. – Alice suspirou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Ok, eu realmente quero saber agora.

– Ela é gostosa. – Mike disse e levou um tapa de Jessica.

– Não dê esse tipo de adjetivos para as mulheres. – Ela disse. – Bella. Uau, Rosalie é ótima.

– Não, ela não é. Bella não merecia isso. – Alice disse com um certo drama na voz.

– Por que, Alice?- Jessica perguntou, não entendendo também. – Eu estive em uma classe com ela ano passado, eu nem sabia que ela já poderia dar aulas esse ano. Ela nem tem vinte e um anos ainda, mas ela é dança pra caramba, muito boa.

– Vocês não lembram que ela tirou a Angela daqui? – Alice disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Angela foi expulsa por conta própria. – Mike disse. – Ela não tinha que partir para a agressão física quando Rosalie havia se saído melhor nos testes.

– Gente... Do que vocês estão falando. – Eu perguntei, realmente confusa.

– Eles deveriam colocar pessoas íntegras para ser l'auxiliaire e não essa corrompida. – Alice disse.

– Ano passado, Angela, uma amiga nossa foi expulsa por que após os testes para o papel principal, ela viu que não seria escolhida e foi para cima da Rosalie com tudo. Bateu mesmo. Eu não vi, mas quem viu disse que não daria para reconhecer a Angela calma e centrada. Claro que a Rosalie não tem culpa de ser melhor. Alice era muito mais amiga da Angela, por isso ela está assim. Não liga, Bella. Ela é ótima. Inclusive, ouvi dizer que ela recebeu muitos convites para companhias na Europa. Mas negou por que quer fazer carreira aqui dentro. – Jessica disse.

– Nossa. Ela foi muito paciente comigo hoje.

– Ela é gostosa. – Mike repetiu e levou novamente outro tapa, o que me fez rir.

Eu já havia terminado de comer, então quando Alice terminou, nós recolhemos nossas bandejas e depositamos o lixo na lixeira.

Eles me levaram para conhecer alguns dos lugares onde gostavam de passar o domingo a tarde. Na parte traseira dos prédios, havia um gramado extenso com árvores e postes de luzes. Um lago pequeno e muitos bancos e mesas cimentadas com banquinhos de xadrez. Eles contaram que muitas pessoas faziam piquenique enquanto pegavam algum sol, se esse aparecesse.

Depois me levaram a uma sala de jogos com mesas de bilhar, máquinas de jogos e tv's com vídeo games, estava cheia e parecia viver assim na parte da noite. A área com as piscinas estavam ainda mais cheias, mas alguns estavam tendo aulas e fazendo natação.

Acabamos voltando para os dormitórios, onde deixamos Jessica no dela e Mike nos deixou no nosso e seguiu para o seu. Alice me levou ao seu dormitório, onde estava lotado de coisas pessoas como fotos, posters de dançarinas famosas de ballet e cortinas e roupas de cama coloridas.

Ela me mostrou fotos de sua família e contou-me um pouco de sua vida antes daqui. Eu voltei ao meu quarto e olhei para a única foto que eu tinha e estava na mesa do notebook. Era uma foto dos meus pais comigo, no natal do ano anterior. Eu havia colocado a máquina para disparar automaticamente e ficamos fazendo pose, mas começamos a rir ainda mais quando pensamos que não ia disparar, começamos a nos mover e foi aí que a foto bateu. Não poderia ser melhor, estávamos todos abraçados, sorrindo, felizes. Eu apertei a foto em meu peito e depois a beijei.

Liguei o notebook pela primeira vez e havia o logo da escola como plano de fundo, um arquivo de texto LEIA-ME era o único na área de trabalho.

Nele estavam instruções sobre o uso do notebook. Como não usar após as 22 horas e também adicionar uma senha pessoal para que ninguém mais o usasse.

Eu fiz imediatamente e depois abri a internet para verificar meus e-mails. Eram 21:32 e eu teria que ser rápida.

Para: Bella_Swan

De: Renee_Swan

Assunto: Olá Filhinha!

Mamãe e papai queremos saber de você, da escola, dos professores. Fez novos amigos? Como eles são? E o clima? Você tá gostando? Estão tratando o meu bebê com carinho? Conte-nos tudo.

Com amor, Mamãe.

Sim, ela estava falando com a filha que irá fazer dezoito anos no próximo mês.

Para: Renee_Swan

De: Bella_Swan

Assunto: Oi Mãe!

Estou com saudades de vocês, mas estou tão feliz aqui. É tudo tão lindo, em breve poderei mandar fotos e vídeos do meu desempenho nas aulas. É incrível, as fotos na internet não são nada, se comparados com o que vemos pessoalmente. É enorme. Mande um beijo para o meu pai, diga que eu o amo, eu te amo muito também. Não fiquem preocupados, fiz boas amizades já. Alice é quase minha vizinha e está me tratando muito bem, Mike e Jessica também são legais. Até mais.

Bjooo, Bella.

Cliquei em enviar e passei o olho nos outros e-mails. Propagandas e alguns dos meus amigos de Phoenix, mas eu não poderia respondê-los agora. Eu desliguei o notebook faltando dois minutos para as 22h. Coloquei meu pijama e escovei os dentes. Estava exausta e dormi em poucos minutos.

O dia seguinte fora ainda mais corrido, Alice não pode me ajudar a encontrar as salas das aulas e eu tive que me virar com o mapa. Felizmente não cheguei atrasada em nenhuma, apenas cansada de tanto rodar pelos imensos corredores e escadarias dos diversos prédios. Quando me dei conta, já estava empurrando a porta do estúdio nove para a aula com Rosalie.

– Olá, professora. – Eu disse me aproximando de Rosalie que estava sentada em posição indiana, com os olhos fechados enquanto uma suave melodia preenchia o ambiente.

Rosalie abriu os olhos calmamente, mas não sorriu como no dia anterior. Ao invés disso ela levantou, caminhou até o som e o abaixou. Eu já havia colocado minha mochila na cadeira e estava colocando as sapatilhas. Eu estava de collant e meia calça hoje. Estava calor e a calça legging não era recomendada em dias assim. Estava arrumando a minha roupa quando ela finalmente falou.

– Você está atrasada.

Eu olhei para o relógio pela primeira vez desde que havia saído da aula anterior e engoli em seco. As aulas terminavam cinco minutos antes da próxima hora, para dar tempo de fazer o trajeto, mas eu olhei para o relógio e já eram cinco e doze da tarde.

– Professora, me desculpa. De verdade. Eu estou me acostumando com esse map.. – Eu parei de falar quando notei a expressão séria dela. É claro que nenhuma desculpa era suficiente para atrasos.

Rosalie abriu o armário e retirou dois colchonetes de dentro. Ela os colocou no chão próximo ao espelho e voltou para o som, aumentando-o um pouco. Mozart encheu o ambiente com sua música e Rosalie pediu que eu deitasse em um dos colchonetes.

– Barriga para baixo, braços esticados, rosto para o lado, olhos fechados. – Ela fora instruindo e eu fazendo. – Como foi o seu dia?

Eu enruguei a testa com a pergunta e abri os olhos, ela estava sentada ao meu lado, muito próxima. Ela passou as mãos nos meus olhos para que eu os fechasse novamente.

– Foi corrido. Ontem uma nova colega me ajudou a andar por aí, mas hoje eu estava por contra própria. - Eu disse e por um momento achei que ela não havia me escutado, mas então ela falou.

– Aprendeu algo de que tenha gostado hoje? – Ela perguntou, ainda com a mão nos meus olhos. Eu senti sua outra mão no meu ombro, ela começou uma massagem leve por ali e eu tive que me esforçar para pensar em uma resposta.

– Eu vi uma menina fazendo um grand plié tão perfeito hoje em uma das aulas e depois eu fiquei tentando fazer e consegui. – Eu sorri quando contei, como se fosse algo grande.

– Isso é muito bom, Isabella. – Agora suas duas mãos estavam em meus ombros. – Você sente alguma dor?

– Nas pernas, mas agora que deitei estão passando. – Eu respirei fundo, gostando da massagem.

Rosalie continuou seu trabalho delicado pelas minhas costas e eu realmente estava relaxada em alguns minutos. Ela parou e eu a senti se afastar, mas continuei de olhos fechados. Ela pegou minha perna esquerda e retirou minha sapatilha e fez o mesmo com a outra. Eu sorri com o alívio e passamos o resto da "aula" conversando sobre minha antiga escola e minha vida em Phoenix.

– Deixou alguém além dos seus pais e amigos? – Ela perguntou, quando eu estava me sentando após ela terminar a massagem.

– Namorado? Não.

– O que é bom. Acabam terminando por mensagem quando o tempo vai passando. – Ela disse com desdenho. – Sem mais atrasos, Isabella. – Ela disse, oferecendo-me minha mochila.

– Ok. Obrigada pela massagem. – Eu sorri. – Pode me chamar de Bella? Ninguém me chama de Isabella. – Eu disse meio apreensiva.

– Tudo bem. Bella é bonito. – Ela riu e nos abraçamos brevemente.

Conversar com Rosalie era o melhor momento do meu dia. A cada dia fazíamos coisas diferentes, mas sempre havia alguns minutos para conversarmos. Nesse meu primeiro mês aqui, eu já havia até chorado em seu ombro por que uma professora havia sido rude comigo.

Fora do estúdio nove, eu raramente a via. Aconteceu de vê-la no refeitório, mas foram poucas vezes. Eu não sabia o que ela fazia além de me dar aula e Jessica e Alice também não. Elas também eram boas companhias, mas elas já estavam muito adaptadas aqui para prestar atenção no quanto eu sentia saudade de casa. Rosalie parecia entender muito bem.

O bom de estar aqui há um mês, era que eu já sabia andar por quase todo o complexo, e quando não sabia, a intuição era boa a ponto de me levar ao lugar certo. Já havia acostumado com as regras de horários e treinamentos. Nomes de professores, de alguns funcionários que via constantemente e de mais pessoas em minhas classes. A única coisa que apertava meu coração, era quando eu deitava para dormir e pensava nos meus pais.

As aulas de Rosalie eram muito dinâmicas, eu não poderia entrar sabendo o que iria acontecer por que nunca acetava. Ela sempre preparava coisas novas, cuidava de mim e me incentivava a melhorar alguns passos. Rosalie dançava tão bonito, que muitas vezes eu havia entendido o passo, mas pedido que ela repetisse apenas para vê-la se movimentando.

– Bella, eu sei que você pode fazer isso. Vamos, venha aqui.

Rosalie estava de pé com as mãos na cintura enquanto eu dramaticamente estava estirada no chão, após falhar três vezes no mesmo momento da música.

– Amanhã, Rosalie. Eu não consigo.

Ela começou a me puxar pelas mãos até que eu estivesse de pé.

– Nada disso, vamos outra vez.

E então eu soprei ar e comecei a me movimentar nos passos da música. Rodopiei, fiquei na ponta dos pés, saltitei uma, duas, três vezes e estiquei meus braços e deixei minha perna na posição certa para o passo que estava dando errado. Eu me preparei para pular e girar quando Rosalie me segurou pela cintura. O corpo dela se encaixou atrás do meu e nós víamos nosso reflexo no espelho.

– Vamos, Bella. – Rosalie disse, me guiando.

Eu acompanhei seus passos e com suas mãos em minha cintura, moldando meu corpo, eu consegui realizar o passo e termina-lo sem que desequilibrasse.

– Viu. – Rosalie riu e então nós duas estávamos no chão. Eu tinha certeza de que já havia se passado muitos minutos desde o fim da aula, mas eu continuava aqui até ela me expulsar. - Você foi muito bem.

– Por que você estava comigo. – Eu dei língua para ela e voltei a olhar para o teto, respirando e inspirando.

– Mas conseguiu. – Ela disse satisfeita.

– Obrigada, Rosalie, eu não conseguiria sem você. – Eu disse com humor e então nós duas rimos.

– Temos que ir. – Ela disse olhando no relógio e então nós duas ficamos de pé ainda sorrindo.

Ela veio me dar um abraço como de costume para nos despedirmos e eu a abracei de volta. E então ela demorou um pouco mais do que o normal.

– Rosalie? – Eu disse quando senti suas mãos apertarem minha cintura. Ela se afastou e sorriu tranquilamente.

– Até amanhã, Bella. – Ela se virou e começou a guardar as coisas no armário. Eu peguei minha mochila e fui embora.

Já era quase oito da noite quando entrei pela porta do refeitório. Não havia ninguém que eu conhecesse então comi rapidamente e fui para o meu quarto. Após meu banho, eu fui para o notebook. Naveguei um pouco pelos sites de notícias, abri minha rede social e respondi a algumas mensagens de amigos e inclusive de Alice, que dizia sentir saudades sendo que havíamos nos visto há poucas horas. Eu ri e então respondi que estava com saudades também, e muitos risos.

Eu já saindo da rede social, quando uma conversa nova fora iniciada.

**Rose Hale:** Hora de dormir.

Eu sorri quando li e imediatamente a respondi.

**Bella Swan: **Tenho certeza de que isso vale para ambas.

**Rose Hale:** Sim, eu já estava saindo, mas sou responsável pelo seu desempenho, lembra?

**Bella Swan**: Lembro. O mesmo para mim, mas ai você apareceu rs

**Rose Hale**: Eu não quero ser a culpada. Boa noite, Bella. rs

**Bella Swan**: Não

**Bella Swan:** Temos mais alguns minutos

**Bella Swan:** vinte e três para ser exata

**Rose Hale:** hahahahaha Ok, o que você estava fazendo?

**Bella Swan**: Apenas navegando. Nada importante. E você?

**Rose Hale:** Também. Na verdade estava verificando o que estava em cartaz no cinema esse final de semana

**Rose Hale:** Sábado é meu dia livre.

**Bella Swan:** NÃO. É o meu também

**Bella Swan**: Posso ir com você? Por favor

**Bella Swan**: Eu nunca sai daqui, tenho dois dias livres acumulados

**Rose Hale:** Calma hahaha uma coisa de cada vez

**Rose Hale**: Acho que eu poderia aturar você algumas horinhas fora daqui haha

**Rose Hale:** E lamento dizer, mas se você não usou seus dias no mês anterior, você os perdeu ): não acumulam

**Bella Swan:** Ah não! ): Mas tudo bem, vou ao cinema *pulando de alegria*

**Rose Hale:** Estou rindo de verdade, Bella. Agora para a cama, ande.

**Bella Swan:** Boa noite! E obrigada.

**Rose Hale:** Boa noite, Bella :)

Então eu desliguei o notebook e fui dormir com um sorriso enorme.


	3. Ato 3

– Então, qual filme vamos ver? – Eu perguntei assim que entrei saltitando pelo estúdio e fui colocar minha mochila na cadeira. – Será que vai estar frio? Eu realmente não tenho muitas roupas de frio, Phoenix.. Você sabe não é? Nossa, ainda falta bastante até sábado. – Eu respirei fundo após falar tudo isso de uma vez e me virei para encontrar Rosalie paralisada apenas me olhando.

– Cristo! Tenho certeza de que se você respirar, falar e respirar mais um pouco não precisará passar por isso.

Rosalie disse quando me viu dobrar e colocar as mãos nos joelhos respirando fundo, mas ainda sorrindo. A sala estava parcialmente iluminada e luzes coloridas piscavam da metade da sala para a parede de espelhos.

– Você está bem agora? – Rosalie perguntou passando minha garrafa de água que estava no bolso da minha mochila. Eu dei um gole rápido e sorri para ela, devolvendo a garrafa.

– Estou bem, só um pouco animada. – Eu disse caminhando para mais perto dos espelhos. – Por que das luzes?

Rosalie ignorou minha pergunta por um momento, ela puxou uma cadeira para o meio do estúdio e caminhou até o som, onde se virou para mim.

– Quero que você recrie o ato que lhe deu a bolsa para entrar aqui. Vamos trabalhar em cima dela para que você se prepare para a apresentação no fim do semestre. Você terá que mostrar suas evoluções para a banca para manter-se aqui.

– O que? – E então ela aumentou o som, o fundo musical conhecido estava tocando. Eu automaticamente tentei acompanhar mesmo que ainda estivesse querendo fazer-lhe perguntas. Em poucos segundos eu me vi dançando pelo estúdio enquanto ela apenas observava sentada na cadeira, acompanhando-me com o olhar.

Eu tinha certeza de estar dançando melhor do que dançava na minha antiga classe e isso era o resultado de apenas um mês nessa escola onde se respirava dança. Meus movimentos eram mais seguros, mais longos e espontâneos, meu corpo estava mais preparado por conta do costume de passar o dia dançando. Eu olhei para ela quando executei o último passo e ela acenou com a cabeça apenas.

– Eu vi o vídeo da sua apresentação, você está melhor. - Então eu sorri satisfeita. – Mas ainda muito longe do que eles esperam que esteja daqui cinco meses. Você tem pouca precisão, seus braços não ficam esticados o tempo suficiente e suas pernas adiantam seus movimentos. Seu autocontrole ainda é insuficiente. Se você não se esforçar em cada item do que eu mencionei, não teremos mais seis meses juntas, que fique de aviso.

E então eu já não estava mais sorrindo.

– Eu pensei que estar aqui significava algo. – Eu disse resignada.

– Certamente sim. Significa que viram potencial em você e deram uma chance de você ser grande. Mas tudo depende de você. Você é talentosa... Muito talentosa. Mas eles precisam ver que você está realmente evoluindo aqui e não apenas melhorando. Você me entende?

Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente.

– Vamos, tudo outra vez. – E então ela se virou para aumentar o som.

Eu recomecei a dançar ignorando o fato de que o que ela tinha acabado de dizer estava espremendo todos os meus pensamentos.

– Concentre-se, Bella. – Rosalie disse por cima da música.

Não estava ajudando ser observada por ela dessa forma tão séria, mas eu tentei me lembrar de como ela tem sido boa para mim e que isso tudo era para me ver evoluindo, então eu voltei a concentra-me em meus passos. Eu fechei os olhos e deixei meu corpo fazer o que sabia.

Eu estava tão concentrada que me assustei quando o corpo dela segurou o meu, mas relaxei quando vi suas mãos segurando as minhas e indicando a posição certa que eu as deveria deixar. Ela me soltou e pediu que eu repetisse aquela parte. Eu fiz e novamente suas mãos vieram por trás e me guiou. Ela era tão delicada que me inspirava a querer ser igual. As mãos dela mal tocavam as minhas e era como magnética. Eu a segui e então ela se posicionou ao meu lado e mandou que fizéssemos o passo ao mesmo tempo. Eu vi que perto dela, o meu estava tão imperfeito que eu acabei ficando em pé, envergonhada.

– Ora, vamos lá! – Ela me motivou. – Por que você está nervosa?

Ela disse, reparando minhas mãos suadas.

– Perto de você, eu pareço que estou no primeiro nível. – Eu disse olhando-a pelo espelho.

Rosalie estava com uma trança raiz em seus cabelos loiros e estava belissimamente maquiada também. O corpo dela não era magro e alto como o da maioria, mas cheio de formas bonitas e muito atlético e seu collant decotado deixava isso tudo muito exposto. E eu também não sei por que eu estava reparando e olhando descaradamente o corpo dela. Eu voltei o olhar para o rosto dela e a encontrei sorrindo tranquilamente.

– Algo de que tenha gostado? – Rosalie perguntou ainda sorrindo.

Eu balancei a cabeça e soprei ar, me rendendo a ideia de que eu realmente tinha que melhorar muito.

– Vamos dançar. – Eu disse e voltei para o canto do estúdio, esperando ela para acompanhar-me.

A aula correu no mesmo clima de repetições sem fim. Rosalie muita das vezes guiava meu corpo a fazer o certo até que eu conseguisse executar sem sua ajuda. Vê-la fazer me ajudava bastante.

– Então, sobre o filme... – Eu comecei, mas ri quando ela me olhou com um ar de "de novo não." – Ah, vamos... Eu não posso conter minha animação.

– Tem uma comédia romântica que eu me interessei, não lembro o nome. Depois podemos comer algo.

– Legal. Eu posso chamar alguns amigos?

– Se eles tiverem idade para cuidarem de si mesmos, sim. Não quero ser babá de ninguém no meu dia livre. – Ela riu e então fomos para o corredor.

– Acho que sim. Uma já até teve aulas com você. – E então ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Jessica o nome dela.

– Ah, aqueles amigos. – Ela disse voltando a olhar para a frente. – Não sei se é uma boa ideia, mas por mim pode chama-los.

Nós empurramos juntas as portas duplas da saída do prédio e já estava escuro. Pouco movimentado também por causa do frio e com as nossas roupas finas, nem o casaco por cima adiantava muito.

– Até amanhã. – Rosalie disse ao me abraçar.

– Até amanhã. – Eu respondi sorrindo e então fomos cada uma para um lado.

Era noite de sexta-feira. Alice e Jessica estavam esparramadas em minha cama e eu estava sentada na cadeira com as pernas na cama.

– Poxa, eu queria tanto que saíssemos juntas. – Eu disse tristemente. – Nosso próximo dia livre tem que ser no mesmo dia.

Nem elas e nem Mike poderiam sair no dia seguinte por que todos os três pegaram seus dias livres dentro dos quinze dias anteriores e agora só poderiam na próxima semana.

– Rosalie não é uma boa companhia. – Alice disse.

– Ela conhece bem a cidade, nascida e criada aqui. – Jessica respondeu.

– Ah! Ela tem algo muito NYC mesmo. – Eu disse e Alice me olhou irritada e eu e Jessica rimos dela.

– Não liga para ela. O que você vai vestir? – Jessica disse depois de estarmos cansadas de implicar com uma Alice emburrada.

– Não sei, jeans e alguma coisa, talvez. – Eu disse abrindo meu armário.

– Nossa Bella, é Nova Iorque, por favor. – Alice disse, interessada já que o assunto eram roupas.

- O que eu posso fazer? Não tenho nada melhor do que jeans.

– Espera. – Alice deu um pulo e saiu correndo porta afora.

Eu e Jessica ficamos nos olhando e sorrindo. Continuei mostrando algumas t-shirts e dentro de alguns minutos Alice bateu na porta, quando eu abri ela estava com inúmeras peças em cabides e as colocou na cama. – Aposto que servem em você.

– Alice, é só uma ida ao cinema. – Eu disse pegando uma blusa que brilhava exageradamente.

– É uma ida ao cinema em NYC. Hello. – Ela pegou uma jaqueta dourada brilhosa.. – Você pode até usar jeans, mas isso é indispensável.

Eu e Jessica nos olhamos e então rimos.

– Não mesmo. É muito para mim, Alice. - Eu disse enquanto comecei a cavar em suas roupas. Eu encontrei uma jaqueta preta que eu realmente gostei e estendi pelo meu colo. - Dessa eu gosto.

– Sem graça.

– Linda.

_Alice e Jessica disseram ao mesmo tempo._

Então eu sorri. Havia gostado da escolha por que era preto e não chamativo. Eu pendurei no armário ao lado de uma t-shirt também preta que eu já havia escolhido para a saída.

– Obrigada, Alice. – Eu disse e a abracei apertado e ela retribuiu o abraço sorrindo.

– Nós temos que ir. – Jessica disse olhando para o relógio. – Nos vemos amanhã.

Nós nos abraçamos e nós despedimos na porta.

Eu fui até o notebook e respondi ao e-mail da minha mãe, que era sempre querendo um breve resumo do meu dia e então abri o facebook.

Pedidos de amizade de novos colegas de classe, solicitações de jogos, recados dos amigos de Phoenix. Eu sorri quando vi o que minha antiga professora de ballet compartilhou comigo uma foto minha em sua classe, eu deveria ter pouco mais do que 10 anos onde ela dizia estar muito orgulhosa de mim. Eu tinha acabado de enviar um recado para ela, dizendo que sentia saudades quando Rosalie me chamou no chat.

**Rose Hale:** Vi que amanhã não estará tão frio.

**Bella Swan:** O que é bom. Vamos comer pizza?

**Rose Hale: **hahahaha Não podemos descuidar da alimentação

**Bella Swan:** Um pedacinho só. Minha boca tá cheia d'agua só de lembrar do gosto.

**Rose Hale:** Você é impossível.

**Rose Hale:** Ok. Um pedacinho.

**Bella Swan**: Você é o máximo!

**Bella Swan**: Que horas vamos?

**Rose Hale:** Me encontre no chafariz às 18h, sem atrasos.

**Bella Swan: **Golpe baixo, eu nunca mais me atrasei.

**Rose Hale:** Só um aviso. Deixo todo mundo para trás se não estivem lá as 18.

**Bella Swan:** Só eu. Eles não vão poder ):

**Rose Hale:** Hm.

**Bella Swan: **hm bom ou hm ruim?

**Rose Hale:** hm tanto faz. Vá dormir, Bella.

**Bella Swan:** Hmmmm ok. Boa noite prof.

Eu sabia que ela não gostava muito que eu a chamasse de professora, queria poder ver o rosto dela e então eu estava rindo. Ela não me respondeu de volta, como eu adivinhei que não faria.

Eu fui me deitar e demorei um pouco a pegar no sono graças a agitação do que viria no dia seguinte.

O dia passou rápido graças a minha coragem de sair pela cidade e tentar andar sozinha. Após me perder várias vezes, eu acabei descobrindo que não importa em que estação do metrô eu descesse, algo legal teria para fazer lá em cima. Eu acabei descobrindo como chegar a Times Square e fiquei impressionada em o quão movimentada e bela era. A Broadway, as lojas famosas, tudo tão brilhante e chamativo que eu imaginei o quão belo seria ver tudo aquilo ao vivo, quando anoitecesse.

Acabei voltando para a escola quando estava entardecendo a tempo de tomar banho e me arrumar para encontrar Rosalie.

Eu desci as escadas de dois em dois por faltar apenas cinco minutos para chegar até o chafariz na entrada. Andei rápido até lá, com meu celular e dinheiro nos bolsos já que eu não era de carregar bolsas. Meus cabelos estavam soltos e eu havia passado apenas lápis, rímel e um pouco de gloss. Minhas bochechas já ficavam coradas por si com o tempo um pouco mais frio do que eu estava acostumada.

Eu me aproximei dela, que estava sentada na beira da enorme fonte olhando para seu celular.

– Contando os segundos para me dar uma bronca? – Eu disse e ela se assustou um pouco.

– Você me pegou. – Ela disse e então sorriu.

Ela se levantou e eu pude ver melhor sua roupa. Como eu, ela também estava de jeans só que escuro, mas estava de salto alto preto e era de muito bom gosto. Usava uma pulseira combinando com sua roupa, colar e brincos que a deixavam delicada e bonita. Estava com uma blusa corset preta e jaqueta branca. Sua maquiagem era simples e ao mesmo tempo belíssima e os cabelos estavam soltos com cachos bem feitos. Estava tão linda que eu quase dei meia volta. Ela também cheirava muito bem. Parecia que havia tomado banho em uma banheira repleta de suco de morango e eu pude sentir bem o seu perfume por que ela estava me abraçando. Ela estava me abraçando e eu estava completamente parada, por que só me dei conta de que não estava abraçando quando ela se afastou.

– Olá? Terra chamando Bella. – Ela riu e estalou os dedos perto do meu rosto. Então eu ri.

– Desculpa. – Eu segurei sua mão e fui andando em direção ao portão. – Estou pensando na pizza. Esperei o dia todo por esse momento.

– Ok, mas calma, se eu tropeçar nesses saltos e machucar meu tornozelo você fica sem pizza e sem minha aula por toda a semana.

Então eu parei e soltei a mão dela assustada. Ela começou a rir e então nós caminhamos devagar até a calçada, onde havia um táxi parado.

– Eu chamei. – Ela explicou, quando abriu a porta para eu entrar. Eu me sentei dando boa noite ao taxista e cheguei para o lado, então ela sentou ao meu lado e disse a ele para onde nos levar.

Nós fomos conversando sobre os filmes que estavam passando e descobrimos que gostávamos muito dos filmes com a Katherine Heigl, que era a protagonista do que estávamos indo assistir.

Demorou um pouco mais de meia hora para que chegássemos, mais pelo trânsito do que por ser distante. Ela pagou ao taxista e nós saímos.

– Nós poderíamos ter dividido. Agora vou ter que pagar nossas entradas. – Eu disse enquanto nos colocamos na fila para comprar os ingressos.

– Não tem necessidade. – Ela disse mexendo em sua bolsa.

– Deixa eu pagar as entradas, de jeito nenhum você vai pagar tudo, vamos dividir.

Ela jogou as mãos para o alto e respirou fundo e eu sorri.

Chegou a nossa vez e eu comprei os ingressos enquanto ela ficou por perto, observando os cartazes dos filmes em volta.

– Quer pipoca? – Ela perguntou quando estávamos passando pelo balcão de venda de comidas eu disse que não com a cabeça, mas parei quando ela parou e pediu pipoca e suco. Eu esperei até que ela recebesse e então fomos para a sala do filme que já estava nos trailers.

Eu peguei o suco da mão dela já que ela estava de salto e a sala estava escura. Eu a segui enquanto ela subia a escadaria indo lá para cima e sentou na última fileira e caminhou até o meio onde havia cadeiras vazias.

– Para sábado, não está como eu imaginei. – Eu disse quando sentamos.

– Esse cinema não lota, - Ela disse enquanto se ajeitava na poltrona. – Sempre vai estar assim, meio cheio.

Eu coloquei o suco dela no espaço reservado para copos no braço da poltrona e olhei para a grande tela. O filme começou já em um clima de comédia e eu ria de dar gargalhadas e eu podia ver Rosalie também dando as suas. Quando o filme deu uma pausa das piadas, Rosalie se aproximou e perguntou se eu não queria mesmo pipoca e eu acabei pegando um pouco mas logo nossa atriz preferida aprontou uma das suas na tela e eu não segurei a gargalhada, fazendo voar pedacinhos de pipoca pela minha boca. Eu ri mais ainda quando vi a diversão de Rosalie e então rimos ainda mais do que todos os outros na sala estavam rindo.

– Bebe um pouco. – Rosalie colocou seu suco em minha frente e eu suguei pelo canudo o líquido. Era limonada, mas sem qualquer açúcar ao adoçante Eu tirei a boca rapidamente e fiz uma cara terrível.

– Eca, Rosalie. – Eu disse já não prestando atenção no filme. - Que gosto péssimo, como você consegue?

Ela riu ainda mais e colocou o copo no lugar. Eu ainda estava passando a mão na garganta quando senti o braço dela passar por mim e puxar o meu rosto para ela. Eu a encarei vendo-a apenas pela luz da tela e ela estava sorrindo e se aproximando. Se aproximando muito.

– O gosto da limonada é ruim? – Ela perguntou quando nossos rostos estavam muito próximos e eu apenas balancei a cabeça que sim.

Eu poderia me afastar, não havia necessidade de estarmos tão próximas. Mas aquele perfume tão gostoso e tão perto me fez esvaziar a cabeça completamente. Eu fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo para ver se conseguia mais dele. Então ela se afastou e me peguei querendo puxá-la para perto de novo, eu abri meus olhos e a vi colocando a pipoca na poltrona do lado, passou o suco para o outro braço da poltrona e o braço que nos separava ela simplesmente ergueu ele e eu senti meu coração pular uma batida quando a senti mover-se para o meu lado ainda mais.

– Não se preocupe. – Ela sussurrou novamente muito próxima enquanto segurou o meu rosto e virou o dela um pouco, encaixando-o ao meu, mas sem encostar realmente. Ela apenas respirou uma, duas, três vezes assim muito perto com nossos olhos se encarando. Eu aproveitei para engarrafar o máximo do cheiro de morangos em minha memória, era realmente bom a esse ponto.

Eu estava alheia a todas as risadas em nossa volta e ao filme esquecido. Eu senti a mão dela deslizar pela lateral do meu rosto e então eu fechei meus olhos, respirando fundo. Ela levou um dedo ao meu queixo e forçou-o para baixo até meus lábios se separarem e encaixou os seus nos meus. Sua língua deslizou pela minha movimentando-se delicadamente. Ela virou seu corpo mais para o meu e deu mais profundidade ao beijo enquanto sua mão deslizou até a minha nuca e pressionava-me contra ela. Eu me vi perdida em sensações das quais eu jamais havia sentido em toda a minha vida em um beijo de segundos, então eu beijei de volta.

Minhas mãos estavam paradas no meu colo, mas nossas línguas estavam molhadas e escorregadias enquanto tudo que ouvíamos era o estalo baixo do nosso beijo, o barulho gostoso que beijos soltam às vezes e dentes. Nosso gloss havia se misturado e o sabor da pipoca havia se espalhado pela minha boca. Eu também soltava alguns sons com a garganta que faziam ela me apertar um pouco mais contra a cadeira e ela foi a primeira a recuar, após chupar o meu lábio inferior entre uma mordida. Só depois disso eu entendi o porquê.

Eu respirei profundamente enquanto me arrumava na poltrona, estava quase sem nenhum ar no corpo e ela também, por que estava respirando ofegante como eu. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

– Você está bem?

– Estou. – Eu sussurrei, sem ter certeza de que ela me ouviria. Eu senti uma necessidade imensa de estar perto dela, foi então quando eu me deslizei para seu lado e entrelacei nossos braços e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ela sorriu e então voltamos nossa atenção para o filme. Ela pegou novamente sua pipoca e eu sentia ela mastigar lentamente, sentia quando ela bebia seu suco horrível. Sentia também ela tentando não se mover muito por que eu estava deitada em seu ombro e sorria com isso. Eu não estava prestando atenção nenhuma no filme, apenas no que ela fazia e sorria quando sentia ela rir de alguma coisa no filme.

Não demorou muito para ela terminar de comer, apesar de eu achar que ela não comeu tudo, apenas senti sua mão que cheirava a pipoca segurar a minha mão e levar a sua boca, dando um beijo demorado e deixando lá por um tempo.

Ela me olhava constantemente e sorria, acho que para ver se eu estava dormindo, por que eu estava realmente muito parada e quieta. Nossas mãos acabaram ficando entrelaçadas e quando o filme acabou e o cinema se acendeu e todos começaram a se esticar e ficar de pé, nós continuamos sentadas.

– Vamos? – Ela disse virando-se para mim, me obrigando a tirar a cabeça de seu ombro. – Está tudo bem, Bella. – Ela disse enquanto ficava de pé e sorria me esperando.

Eu fiquei de pé e após respirar fundo comecei a andar. Nós fizemos um caminho em silêncio até a metade das escadas e então ela pegou a minha mão

– Estamos bem, não estamos? – Ela perguntou. Ainda havia algumas pessoas se retirando apesar da maioria já ter saído.

– Claro. – Eu disse rapidamente para que ela não duvidasse.

Ela sorriu e continuamos a andar com as mãos dadas.

– Vamos aqui. – Ela disse quando passamos pelo corredor que levava aos banheiros e eu a acompanhei.

Ela ofereceu a bolsa para que eu a segurasse e foi lavar as mãos. Eu me encostei na parede ao lado da porta e esperei. Havia mais duas mulheres no banheiro e pareciam ser amigas, falavam sem parar apesar de eu não estar prestando atenção em nenhuma palavra.

Rosalie me olhava do espelho enquanto lavava suas mãos e eu me peguei olhando de volta. Agora, fora do ar condicionado da sala do cinema, eu conseguia sentir o perfume dela pela minha roupa sufocando o meu próprio. Ela arrumou os cabelos e olhou sua maquiagem que estava bonita e bem feita do mesmo jeito só que sem gloss.

Ela secou suas mãos e pegou novamente sua bolsa e saímos do banheiro. Fizemos nosso caminho em silêncio até sairmos do cinema e na calçada estava um pouco mais frio do que quando chegamos.

– Vamos pegar sua pizza? – Ela disse pegando novamente minha mão.

– Você não vai comer também? – Eu perguntei, acompanhando-a.

– Eu comi pipoca, já está fora o suficiente da dieta.

– Nem um pedacinho para me acompanhar?

– Ai, Bella.. – Então ela riu. - Podemos comprar e levar para casa, se você quiser. – Ela disse após me ver passando a minha mão livre no meu braço por causa do frio, eu sorri e balancei a cabeça positivamente.

Eu passei o cartão na porta do meu quarto e eram quase dez na noite. Rosalie estava carregando o pacote com as coisas que havíamos comprado. Ela passou pela porta quando eu abri e eu segui atrás dela.

– Não posso ficar muito aqui, daqui a pouco eles fecham lá em baixo.

– Ok, só vamos comer. – Eu disse já sentada na cama retirando os meus sapatos. Eu subi na cama e bati para que ela sentasse.

– Me encontre na academia amanhã às sete. – Ela disse quando abriu o pacote e foi pegando as caixas com pedaços de pizza partidos e me passou um milk-shake, depois retirou o dela. – Não acredito que vou comer isso. – Ela disse rindo.

– Por que tão cedo? E faz tanto tempo assim que não come pizza? – Eu peguei a caixa com a minha pizza e abri, cheirava delicioso. Eu peguei com a mão mesmo e mordi um pedaço fazendo um "hmmmmm" longo e alto, fazendo Rosalie rir.

– Faz muito tempo, eu nem sei se vou conseguir comer mais do que a metade. – Ela abriu sua caixa e ficou olhando. – Cedo sim, como castigo.

– Pode deixar seu pedaço pra mim se está tão ruim, - Eu disse pegando da mão dela a caixa. Ela riu e pegou de volta.

Eu mordi novamente e bebi do meu milk-shake de morango. O de Rosalie era de chocolate e eu estava olhando para ele sendo ignorado na mesinha ao lado da minha cama

– Você não vai beber? – Eu perguntei enquanto estava me esticando para pegá-lo. Eu tirei a tampinha de dentro e coloquei o canudo.

– Bella! – Rosalie disse como quando faço algo errado na aula, mas logo sorriu. – Se você quisesse era só pedir. Eu também não vou beber tudo e nem você. É muito para uma pessoa só.

– Você é tão fresca com essas coisas. – Eu disse rindo e bebi um pouco do dela e a entreguei, mordendo o penúltimo pedaço da minha pizza enquanto ela estava retirando as azeitonas da dela ainda.

– Não é ser fresca. Você parece poder comer o que quiser que não engorda, eu não. – Ela disse enquanto estudava sua pizza e após se conformar, mordeu um pedacinho da ponta.

– Continua sendo fresca. – Eu deslizei na cama me apoiando em meus cotovelos até que estava perto dela e perto da caixinha do seu pedaço de pizza. Eu catei os pedacinhos de azeitonas que ela havia descartado e os comi, ainda bebendo meu milk-shake até começar a fazer barulho avisando de que não havia mais nada.

– Não acredito que você bebeu tudo. – Ela estava rindo. Meu Deus, ela é tão bonita sorrindo.

Eu me virei e deitei de costas na cama, olhando para ela enquanto a assistia comer.

– Eu não vou comer mais. – Ela disse quando deu a terceira mordida e não estava nem na metade do pedaço que nem era tão grande assim. Ela partiu com a mão um pedacinho e aproximou da minha boca. – Você quer?

Eu acenei que sim e abri meus lábios. Ela fez isso lentamente, deixando os dedos encostarem neles até que eu os fechasse e ela os retirasse. Eu senti tudo se movimentar no sul da minha barriga e comecei a mastigar. Ela sorriu e fez isso mais duas vezes e quando eu esperei por mais já tinha acabado.

– Você é uma comilona, sabe disso? – Ela disse se levantando e recolhendo as caixas vazias e colocando tudo na sacola em que vieram.

– Claro que eu sei. Em Phoenix eu comia de tudo e aqui eu como saladas todos os dias. To em abstinência de coisas boas. – Eu disse ainda deitada.

Eu retirei a jaqueta de Alice por que no quarto estava quente e a deixei na cama e logo Rosalie voltou.

– Podemos fazer isso mais vezes. Você gostou?

– Muito. Obrigada. - Eu disse sorrindo.

Rosalie sorriu e então se abaixou até meus lábios dando-me um beijo rápido. Como se já houvéssemos feito aquilo por muito tempo. Eu levei minha mão até a nuca dela e a segurei próxima ao meu rosto vendo-a sorrir com aquilo. Ela pareceu não pensar muito antes de me beijar outra vez. Dessa vez mais profundo e ainda mais sensual. Rosalie passou suas pernas para cima da cama e sem parar de me beijar, ela deixou seu corpo metade na cama e metade sobre o meu, apoiando-se em um dos braços e o outro segurando meu rosto para ela. Aqui, no silêncio do meu quarto, os barulhos do beijo e os sons baixos da nossa garganta era incrivelmente alto e me deixou com mais vontade dela. Ainda que eu não entendesse muito o porquê dessa necessidade de beijá-la mais, prova-la mais.

Os cabelos dela caíam do dois lados do meu rosto, abafando ainda mais o perfume dela contra o meu nariz. Eu movimentava um pouco o meu rosto entre o beijo passando meu nariz pela pele dela e a cheirando levemente, ela chupava a minha língua de forma lenta e torturante. Não sei quanto tempo havia passado desde o início do beijo até que ela finalmente se deixou cair sobre meu corpo. Sua perna se encaixou no meio das minhas, sua mão deslizou até a minha cintura e me puxou para ela nos pressionando um pouco mais. A mão dela estava um pouco gelada ainda do milk-shake quando ela a deslizou pela minha barriga por dentro da blusa. Eu me contorci e suspirei entre o beijo quando passei uma perna por cima da dela e a puxei mais para perto.

Eu gemi em protesto quando ela parou o beijo, mas então apertei meus olhos sentindo sua boca em meu pescoço. Beijando levemente. E quando eu estava perto de puxá-la novamente para me beijar, ela encostou a testa na minha.

– Eu preciso ir. – Ela disse, nossas respirações se misturando.

– Não. – Eu sussurrei contra a boca dela.

– Eu não posso ficar aqui. – Ela sussurrou de volta.

Nós ficamos alguns segundos assim, com os lábios encostados e então ela sorriu e deu um beijo delicado nos meus lábios.

Amanhã as sete na academia. – Ela recolheu a bolsa e a sacola com o nosso lixo descartado.

Eu me levantei e corri até que estava abraçada a ela por trás, com a minha cabeça de lado em suas costas e os olhos fechados enquanto ela ria.

– Não deixe de me chamar quando for sair de novo. Por favor. – Eu disse baixinho.

– Eu vou chamar, Bella. Mas você está tornando essa despedida impossível. – Ela estava sorrindo e andando até a porta comigo abraçada a ela.

Eu a soltei quando estávamos na porta e ela se virou, dando-me mais um beijo rápido. Eu já odiava seus beijos rápidos, eu queria mais dela. Gemi em protesto quando ela abriu a porta, mas ela estava sorrindo.

– Boa noite, Bella. Até amanhã.

– Boa noite, Rose. – Eu disse e então sorri, já que não havia outro jeito.

Eu assisti ela ir embora até que não a vi mais nas escadas, então voltei ao meu quarto para me preparar para dormir. Eu tomei banho comparando todos os meus beijos com outros garotos com os de Rosalie, por que eu não havia tido nenhuma experiência dessas, mas eu estava muito satisfeita. Eu também lembrei de nunca ter olhado para uma garota como eu olho para ela. Eu havia reparado nela por diversas vezes e tenho certeza de não ter sido discreta o bastante. Eu deitei naquela noite e ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela pelo meu colchão. Eu também não lembro de gostar tanto do perfume de outra pessoa como eu gosto do dela. Então eu adormeci... Recapitulando cada segundo das últimas horas.


	4. Ato 4

– Não faça essa cara. – Rosalie disse.

Ela estava deitada em um equipamento da academia fazendo sessões para os músculos das pernas. Sua pele estava suada e sua blusa estava completamente agarrada ao corpo.

– Há quanto tempo você está aqui? – Eu olhei a hora no meu celular. – São 7 da manhã agora.

– Desde as 6. – Ela riu e levantou do equipamento se esticando. – Estou livre para livrar você daquela pizza de ontem.

Nós rimos e ela me puxou para a esteira. Eu subi obedientemente e me preparei para caminhar enquanto ela ajustava a velocidade. Eu sorri quando percebi que a caminhada era a que eu estava acostumada a fazer com Alice e Jéssica, então caminhei tranquilamente com os braços soltos.

Rosalie sorriu e se afastou indo em direção ao vestiário. Voltou vários minutos depois com uma camiseta colorida e calças de yoga novas. Seus cabelos molhados e soltos indicavam que havia tomado banho. Eu acompanhei com o olhar ela levar a mão ao painel da esteira e rapidamente movi minhas mãos para as barras ao meu lado.

– Rosalie! – Eu gritei por cima da música e recebi alguns olhares das pessoas em nossa volta.

Rosalie aumentou a velocidade para corrida e eu tive que me concentrar para acompanhar a esteira. Empurrei as reclamações para o fundo da cabeça e me concentrei na corrida. Meu sangue quente ajudou a pegar o ritmo e em poucos minutos eu estava encharcada de suor.

Não saberia responder quanto tempo havia passado quando ela voltou novamente e desacelerou até que a esteira estivesse desligada. Meu sangue continuo bombeando meu corpo e minhas pernas pareciam poder continuar sozinhas.

Rosalie segurou minha mão e me guiou até um dos aparelhos no qual ela estava quando eu cheguei.

– Deite-se. – Ela ordenou. – Vou pegar leve com você.

Então ela sorriu diabolicamente.

– Rose, - Eu comecei enquanto deitava. - Eu prometo nunca mais induzir você a comer pizza.

Ela apenas sorriu e levou minhas mãos até as duas alavancas ao lado do aparelho.

– Segure-se aqui. – Ela apertou minhas mãos e só então eu percebi o quão perto do meu rosto ela estava enquanto se abaixava para demonstrar.

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça.

Rosalie puxou minhas pernas para cima, colocando meus pés presos, um em cada parte do aparelho.

– Se você não se segurar, isso te empurrará para trás. Você me entende? – Ela disse me olhando de cima e eu balancei a cabeça novamente.

Ela puxou meu corpo para baixo pela minha cintura facilmente, e então caminhou para onde eu não podia mais vê-la. E então o aparelho começou a puxar minhas pernas alternadamente. Primeiro um pé, depois o outro e então repetidamente.

– Como uma bicicleta, só que deitada? – Eu falei para ninguém e ri.

Eu me acostumei com o movimento e então eu senti minhas pernas serem puxadas um pouco mais rápido, e então eu realmente tive que me segurar. O aparelho começou a movimentar minhas pernas bem mais rápido e eu senti meu corpo escorregando para baixo até que lembrei que eu tinha que segurar firme. Então eu entendi a dificuldade do aparelho. Eu precisei concentrar minhas forças nos braços e nas coxas.

Rosalie apareceu do meu lado com a toalha que estava dentro da minha bolsa e limpou meu rosto delicadamente.

– Rose, tá muito rápido. – Eu suspirei entre os movimentos. – Socorro!

Ela e algumas pessoas ao nosso lado riram.

– Não seja dramática. Você está indo bem. – Ela disse passando a toalha em meu rosto e logo sumiu novamente.

Eu me concentrei no exercício até que percebi que os movimentos coincidiam com o ritmo da música que estava tocando na academia e então ficou fácil acompanhar.

De repente máquina diminuiu os movimentos até que estava completamente parada. Eu larguei meus braços ao lado do meu corpo e fechei os olhos sentindo meu coração em meu ouvido e então respirei fundo até sentir Rose desprender meus pés do aparelho, que caíram mortos como meus braços.

– Vamos. – Rosalie segurou minha mão. – Temos uma manhã de treino.

Eu levantei me apoiando nela e o relógio da academia marcava oito e meia da manhã.

– Bella! – Eu olhei para os lados procurando de onde vinha meu nome e encontrei Alice correndo pelos aparelhos com Jéssica logo atrás.

– Bom dia, meninas. – Eu disse e soltei a mão de Rosalie quando Alice me abraçou daquele jeito carinhoso que ela sempre faz.

– Por que você não esperou a gente? Por que tão cedo? – Alice despejou as perguntas.

– Bom dia Bella. – Jessica disse quando se aproximou. - Oi Rosalie.

Rose deu um sorriso para Jessica e então virou para mim.

– Vestiário. – Ela se virou e caminhou para lá com as nossas bolsas.

– Explicações. – Alice exigiu.

– É meu castigo, por ter comido demais ontem. – Eu ri, mas elas continuaram sem entender. – Eu tenho que obedecer ela, esqueceram. – Eu estralei o dedo próximo à cabeça da Alice e eu e Jessica rimos.

– Não gostei disso. Ela não pode te obrigar a fazer essas coisas. – Alice disse.

– Desculpem ok. Eu vou malhar com vocês amanhã e todos os dias depois de amanhã.

Eu sorri e dei um abraço na Alice e depois da Jessica, que se afastou rapidamente por causa do meu suor.

– Até mais. – Eu disse já virando as costas e correndo para o vestiário.

– Vamos combinar alguma coisa. Para a noite. – Escutei a voz de Alice longe.

O vestiário estava um pouco cheio de meninas se trocando, nos chuveiros e sentadas nos bancos arrumando-se. Algumas delas sorriam para mim me reconhecendo de alguma aula ou da academia mesmo. Outras nem notavam a minha presença, mas eu não me incomodava.

Vi Rosalie sentada em um dos bancos conversando com um grupo de meninas e como ela estava de costas, não me viu passando para os chuveiros. Tomei banho até que meus músculos estivessem completamente relaxados e então me sequei, enrolando uma toalha em meus cabelos.

O box dos chuveiros eram pequenos, mas o suficiente para que eu me secasse sem precisar trocar de roupa na frente de todas. Eu coloquei uma calça de ginastica e uma camiseta larga com um top preto por baixo. Saí do box vestida e já penteando meu cabelo. Rosalie olhava para os lados procurando-me impaciente e eu ri. Em pouco tempo eu estava pronta e arrumando minhas coisas para ir até ela, então ela me encontrou e apontou para a saída.

Nós nos encontramos na porta da academia e caminhamos para o complexo onde ficava o estúdio nove.

Dormi algum tempo pela tarde por que meu corpo não aguentou tanto esforço. Rosalie exprimiu cada pedacinho de força de vontade durante a aula e treinei meu ato final até minhas pernas darem nó.

Nós tomamos café da manhã depois da academia e depois da aula almoçamos juntas. Não vi Alice, Jessica e Mike durante o almoço e nem a caminho do quarto. Por isso consegui dormir tranquilamente até quase às cinco da tarde.

Levantei preguiçosamente e caminhei em direção ao banheiro. Prendi meus cabelos em um coque e me preparei para o banho.

Após algum tempo despertando no chuveiro, sai seca e enrolada na toalha e parei na frente do meu armário. Vesti um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã, um short jeans curto e uma camiseta simples com o logo de uma banda.

Deixei meu cabelo preso e caminhei até o notebook. Sentei na cama e o deixei em meu colo enquanto ligava.

Fui direto para meu e-mail e sorri ao ver duas mensagens da minha mãe. Abri o de baixo por que era o que havia sido enviado primeiro.

_**Para:**___**Bella_Swan **

_**De:**___**Renee_Swan **

Oi querida.

Estou com muitas saudades. Uma pena que você não esteja entrando todos os dias. Mas entendo que no final do dia você deva estar acabada. Seu pai e eu estamos muito felizes por você e com muitas saudades. Recebemos uma carta avisando do recital no meio do ano. Como você se sente sobre isso?

Tenho certeza que você irá arrasar.

Se cuida, Bella.

Eu sorri com o e-mail e cliquei em responder. Mas aí me lembrei do segundo e-mail então voltei para a caixa de entrada e o abri.

_**Para:**___**Bella_Swan **

_**De:**___**Renee_Swan **

Oi de novo, filha.

Seu pai quer saber como você tem lidado com o fato de estar em um internato com meninos. Haha

Eu ri e então respondi o e-mail tranquilizando-os sobre o fato do recital, falando sobre Rosalie e então sobre "meninos". Enviei o e-mail e então percebi que já estava escuro, no relógio vi que já eram 18:23. Teria que me apressar se quisesse jantar em calma, sem aquele falatório de quanto o refeitório estava cheio.

Desliguei o computador e o deixei sobre a mesa. Meu celular tocou avisando que eu havia recebido uma mensagem e eu corri até ele.

_Subindo com o jantar. Pode ser?_

_Rosalie._

Eu sorri e dei um pulo de empolgação.

_Sim._

Apertei em enviar já quando estava abrindo a porta e fiquei esperando ela.

Depois de alguns minutos ela apareceu na escada com a bolsa em seu ombro e em seus braços um pacote pardo de papel e uma sacola plástica pendurada em seus braços. Nós rimos quando nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu corri para ajudá-la.

Peguei o pacote pardo e estava quente, mas não pesado.

– Seus amigos vão aparecer? - Rose disse, sussurrando pelo corredor.

Eu olhei para ela e sorri, então balancei minha cabeça negativamente. Ela sorriu abertamente enquanto passei pela minha porta e ela atrás de mim, a fechou.

Coloquei o pacote em cima da mesa e ela colocou a bolsa plástica, que pelo barulho parecia ser as bebidas.

Ela balançou as mãos vermelhas e eu passei o olhar por ela para ver o quanto ela estava bonita. A jaqueta estava fechada até a altura de seus seios, mostrando uma blusa colorida decotada e seu short jeans deixava seu corpo ainda mais curvilíneo. E ela estava de saltos. Eu encontrei o olhar dela e ela estava rindo vendo eu reparando seu corpo. Eu estava descalça e muito baixa perto dela. Os cabelos dela estavam arrumados em cachos bonitos e eu estava com um coque frouxo mal feito.

Senti vontade de pedir licença e me arrumar, mas então o cheiro da comida saltou livre do pacote quando ela o abriu e eu perdi todos os pensamentos.

– Salada, frango, arroz... – Ela começou descrevendo e pegando os pratos que estavam feitos e embalados. – Espero que goste.

Eu sorri e peguei o prato, sentando na cama com as costas na cabeceira.

– Claro que gosto. – Eu comecei a desembalar. – Meu Deus, eu to morrendo de fome.

Ela riu e então abriu nossas bebidas e puxou a cadeira, deixando-as próximas a cama entre a gente. Ela sentou na cama com as pernas dobradas e nós começamos a comer em silêncio, depois o assunto fluiu.

– Seus pais. Você os visita? – Eu perguntei enquanto bebia um pouco do suco de laranja.

– Não muito. Não temos uma relação boa. – Ela disse casualmente.

– Eles vieram no seu recital?

– No primeiro, sim. Depois começaram a inventar desculpas e então não mais.

– Que péssimo. Eles deveriam ser os mais orgulhosos. Você é a melhor.

Então ela sorriu e eu sorri também.

– Não precisa puxar o meu saco. Seus relatórios vão continuar de acordo com o seu desenvolvimento. – Ela tentou ser séria, mas estava rindo.

– Não estou. – Eu disse. – Você é a melhor.

Ela ficou balançando a cabeça enquanto comia e nós rimos.

A comida estava deliciosa, e mesmo que Rosalie não tenha comido tudo, eu comi a minha até não sobrar mais nada e ela me observava rindo enquanto terminava sua limonada azeda.

– Tenho duas surpresas. – Rosalie disse após guardar todo o nosso lixo de volta nos sacos.

Ela pegou sua bolsa e fuçou dentro por um instante e eu estava sentada alerta com os olhos grandes de excitação.

– Ai que demora, fala logo. Sua bolsa nem é tão grande para ter perdido algo ai.

– Calma, Bella. – Ela ria.

Rose tirou um dvd de dentro de sua bolsa e o colocou na cama.

– Surpresa número um. – Ela disse.

Eu peguei o dvd e era o filme "Juntos pelo Acaso". Eu bati na cama e deixei escapar um palavrão, que fez Rosalie rir.

– Surpresa número dois. – Rosalie disse enquanto eu já estava abrindo o dvd.

Eu voltei a atenção para ela e então meu queixo caiu. Balancei minha cabeça, incrédula.

– Não. – Eu disse, levantando apressada tentando chegar até ela, mas ela correu para o outro lado da cama.

– Calma. Sem pressa. – Ela riu e escondeu a mão atrás de si.

– Por favor. – Eu implorei.

Rosalie riu ainda mais e então ela trouxe de volta sua mão. Ela havia trago um pedaço de chocolate e eu mal lembrava o gosto de tanto tempo que fazia desde que eu havia comido.

– Só um pedaço, ok. – Ela partiu um pedacinho e eu sentei na cama.

Rosalie aproximou o chocolate da minha boca já aberta à espera. Quando ele encostou em minha língua eu fechei minha boca segurando os dedos dela com meus dentes e ela os puxou, rindo.

– Ai! – Ela gritou, chacoalhando os dedos. – Você me mordeu?

Eu apenas ri enquanto deixei o chocolate derreter em minha boca. Deitei meu corpo na cama com os olhos fechados fazendo um monte de "hummmms" enquanto Rose ria e comia o pedaço dela.

Abri os olhos e Rose estava de costas, ligando a tv e o aparelho de dvd.

– Você não tá com calor? – Eu disse, me referindo a jaqueta dela ainda fechada.

– Vou tirar, mas ela não esquenta. – Ela pegou o controle e caminhou até o corredor para apagar a luz.

Eu puxei o travesseiro e coloquei atrás de mim, entre a cabeceira e minhas costas e Rosalie sentou ao meu lado saindo de seus saltos facilmente e passando as pernas para cima da cama, encostando também.

O filme já estava começando quando ela começou a abrir a jaqueta e pela luz da tv eu pude ver por que estava fechada até em cima. A blusa era na verdade um cropped.

– Oh! – Eu não consegui segurar minha admiração ao vê-la dessa forma, mas ela apenas riu.

Nossos ombros se encostavam e com o passar dos minutos, nossos corpos foram se esbarrando ainda mais conforme íamos nos mexendo e ficando confortáveis.

– É engraçado como esse filme tem tudo pra ser triste, mas consegue ser engraçado e leve. – Eu digo casualmente.

– Por que a morte não é aprofundada na história. – Ela responde, sua perna esquerda esta dobrada acima da minha direita e ela rindo com o filme.

No meio do filme já não estamos mais tão sentadas. Eu apoio minha cabeça com o braço e meu corpo está meio deitado de lado, virado para ela, que também está como eu. Ela está tão absorta no filme que não me vê olhando para ela pela luz da tv. Parece ter passado muito tempo desde os nossos beijos e o fato dela não ter feito nenhuma menção disso durante todo o dia faz parecer mais distante ainda.

Eu nunca havia experimentado esse tipo de atração. Do tipo de sentir seu sangue correr, esquentar, das mãos suarem. Eu respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos, deixando meu corpo cair na cama. Rosalie riu brevemente e quando eu abri os olhos estava me olhando.

– O que foi? – Ela se ajeitou na cama, virando o corpo completamente para mim.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, com medo de falar e minha voz me entregar.

– Certeza? – Rosalie se abaixou até o meu colo e deu um beijo na pele nua do meu pescoço e eu estremeci.

Eu me ergui e me apoiei em meus braços, empurrando-me contra o corpo dela enquanto ela sorria satisfeita. Eu não pensei duas vezes antes de encostar meus lábios nos dela outra vez. Imediatamente nossas línguas se envolveram e eu fui empurrada novamente sobre a cama. Minhas mãos deslizaram por baixo dos braços dela e eu encontrei sua cintura nua e a puxei para mim. O corpo dela se encaixou perfeitamente ao meu, nossas pernas se envolveram e eu a sentia por toda parte.

Rosalie colocou seus cabelos para um lado só e continuou me beijando delicadamente. Sua mão deslizando com vontade pelo meu corpo até o short e então de volta me fazendo suspirar entre o beijo sentindo a blusa se erguer com os movimentos.

– Bella, - Rose sussurrou com os olhos fechados. – Eu...

Ela não terminou a frase, apenas levantou e foi até o interruptor, acendendo a luz. Eu peguei o controle da tv que estava entre a gente e desliguei a tv enquanto ela voltava e sentava na cama.

– O que foi? – Eu perguntei e coloquei o controle na mesinha ao lado da cama.

– Eu não sei para onde vai meu controle quando estou com você. – Seus lábios estavam sorrindo, mas seus olhos não. – Eu não quero forçar nada aqui.

– Você não está. – Eu a encarei.

Rosalie estava sentada com as pernas dobradas em cima da cama, suas mãos em seu colo enquanto me olhava. Meus cabelos não estavam mais no coque e sim soltos e bagunçados, mas eu não me importei. Eu me ajoelhei na cama e engatinhei até ela, que sorriu. Eu sentei no colo dela com uma perna de cada lado e então ela esticou as pernas. Eu passei as mãos pelo rosto dela e até entre os cabelos.

– Tem alguma regra que proíba isso? – Eu deixei nossos lábios o mais próximos sem estarem encostados possível, apenas respirando o ar dela e ela o meu.

– Muitas. – Ela fechou os olhos e eu senti suas mãos circularem a minha cintura.

– Eu não me importo com elas. – Eu sussurrei e deslizei meu nariz pela mandíbula dela até chegar ao pescoço e então respirei fundo o perfume tão delicioso. A pele dela se arrepiou de imediato e ela suspirou baixo, apertando as mãos na minha cintura por baixo da blusa.

Eu trilhei beijos demorados e molhados pelo pescoço dela como ela havia feito comigo na noite anterior e a resposta do corpo dela me fez sorrir. Ela sussurrava meu nome enquanto eu beijava e mordia por toda a extensão de um lado ao outro. Eu pressionei meu corpo contra o dela sentindo suas mãos deslizando até a minha bunda e apertando levemente e então pelas minhas coxas.

Ela começou erguendo minha blusa arrastando suas mãos pelo meu corpo até me obrigar a afastar a boca de sua pele. Nossos lábios estavam entreabertos e nossas respirações pesadas. Eu estiquei meus braços ajudando-a a retirar a peça e ela a deixou ao nosso lado, e então sorriu passando os olhos do meu colo até os meus seios. Ela deslizou o dedo indicador pela borda do meu sutiã de uma extremidade à outra e eu mordi o lábio e fechei meus olhos sentindo minha pele arrepiar.

Rosalie empurrou meu corpo contra a cama e nós rimos quando eu cai contra o travesseiro. Ela deitou por cima do meu corpo entre as minhas pernas e mordeu meu lábio, chupando-o em seguida. Eu apertei minhas mãos nas costas dela e ela me beijou profundamente. Ela movimentou o corpo pelo meu lentamente entre o beijo fazendo-me suspirar com a proximidade.

De repente, batidas insistentes na porta nos fizeram parar rapidamente, mas Rosalie não se moveu de cima de mim, ao contrário, ela levou seu rosto ao meu pescoço e começou a beijar a área pausadamente e me fazendo apertar minha mão contra seu corpo.

– Bella? – A voz de Alice vinha do outro da porta.

– Ela deve estar dormindo. – Jessica disse.

– Bella? – Alice batia na porta. – Jess. Ela não jantou.

A voz de Jéssica parecia longe em resposta a Alice. Nós olhamos em direção ao corredor que levava a porta e de repente estava completamente silencioso. Não precisou de outro segundo para Rosalie voltar a explorar meu colo com sua boca deliciosamente molhada. Eu subi minhas mãos pelas costas dela passando minhas unhas que não eram grandes, mas o suficiente para fazê-la gemer contra a minha pele.

Rosalie sentou sobre mim de repente e encarou o meu corpo. Desceu as mãos até encontrar o botão do meu short, abrindo-o e descendo o zíper. Eu levantei um pouco minha cintura para ajuda-la a retirar a peça e em seguida ela me puxou pelo braço. Passou os seus braços pelos meus e levou seus dedos até o fecho do meu sutiã e o abriu. Ela sorriu enquanto levou sua boca ao meu ombro esquerdo e o beijo enquanto a peça deslizava pelos meus braços.

Ela deslizou seus dedos pelo meu braço e bastou apenas esse movimento para fazer toda a minha pele se arrepiar. Rosalie desceu os beijos pelo meu colo até o meio dos meus seios e empurrou levemente meu corpo para a cama. Ela deitou ao meu lado dessa vez, com uma perna sobre a minha e apoiando sua cabeça com o braço na cama, ficando mais alta do que eu. Eu fechei meus olhos e contorcia meu corpo sentindo sua boca circulando um dos meus seios com a boca, dando chupadas lentas e deixando um rastro quente pela minha pele.

Eu gemi baixo quando ela realmente levou a boca ao meu seio e o abocanhou, dando sugadas lentas. Minhas mãos estavam contra a colcha da cama, apertando e puxando enquanto minhas pernas estavam inquietas em reação a provocação dolorosa. Ela passou a boca pro outro seio eu apertei meus olhos fechados, mas sua blusa estava raspando contra a minha pele e me fazendo cócegas.

– Rose, - Eu sussurrei, meio rindo, meio mordendo o lábio.

– O que foi? - Ela me olhou preocupada.

– Sua blusa. Posso tirar? – Eu já estava com as mãos na barra da peça e quando ela sorriu e ergueu os braços dando-me passe livre, eu puxei gentilmente.

Eu não seu por que, mas o perfume de Rosalie predominou pelo quarto inteiro e a cada movimento que ela fazia, eu me sentia anestesiada pelo cheiro da pele dela. Após a peça ser retirada, meus olhos caíram para os seios firmes dela. Eu levei minhas mãos a eles, que couberam exatamente em minhas mãos e os massageei lentamente, sentindo-os endurecer sob minhas palmas. Rosalie fechou os olhos e voltou a deitar sobre meu corpo, agora extremamente melhor com o contato direto do meu corpo ao dela. Eu passei meus braços pelos ombros dela e a puxei para meu rosto, beijando-a com vontade. Rosalie desceu a mão pelo meu corpo até minha coxa, passando suas unhas pela parte interna, fazendo meu corpo contorcer.

Ela me provocou de todas as formas até que eu estivesse ofegante pelo beijo, me sentindo completamente excitada por suas carícias lentas pelas minhas coxas. Senti a mão dela escorregar pela minha intimidade por cima da calcinha e apertei meus olhos. Ninguém nunca havia me tocado tão intimamente. Era para eu estar nervosa, mas o desejo era o suficiente para me fazer empurrar qualquer outro pensamento para longe.

O beijo não parou, ao contrário. Rosalie chupou minha língua com vontade e nos beijávamos em um ritmo apenas nosso. Ela empurrou sem aviso a mão por dentro da peça e eu gemi entre o beijo, sentindo o contato dos seus dedos com meu clitóris. Ela massageou lentamente e eu imediatamente parei o beijo, gemendo longamente contra a sua boca. Eu afastei minhas perna, aquela que não estava de baixo dela, para o lado e ela movimentou os dedos ainda mais. Introduziu um dedo e brincou com ele, dentro e fora fazendo-me gemer ainda mais contra o seu pescoço.

Eu a senti sorrir contra a minha mandíbula entre os beijos. Rose também gemia contra a minha pele a cada vez que seu dedo escorregava para dentro de mim. Eu empurrei meu quadril querendo mais, mas ela fazia tudo com calma e delicadeza. Ela retirou a mão e eu chorei com o vazio que senti.

– Você está bem? – Rosalie disse ao sentar em seus joelhos entre as minhas pernas.

Eu levei minhas mãos aos meus cabelos e os penteei com os dedos para trás, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ela riu.

– É sério. Você está bem com o que está acontecendo?

Ela passou as mãos na minha cintura, descendo ambas as mãos até as laterais da minha calcinha e eu apertei minhas mãos contra o colchão. Eu respirei fundo.

– Por favor. Continua. – Eu sussurrei, incapaz de falar mais.

Rosalie riu de satisfação e desceu a calcinha pelas minhas pernas. Ela deitou o corpo entre as minhas pernas e segurou as minhas coxas abertas com seus antebraços. Eu gemi em antecipação e me apoiei em meus cotovelos para vê-la. Nossos olhares se encontraram e ela deslizou a língua pelo centro da minha excitação lentamente. De baixo para cima. Eu senti sua língua em cada centímetro, seu hálito quente, seus lábios. Eu deixei meu corpo cair quebrando assim o contato dos nossos olhos. Eu os fechei e mordi meu lábio e então ela começou a chupar com vontade. Precisei colocar minha mão na boca para sufocar meus gemidos altos. Meu corpo se contorcia de acordo com a tensão que ia se formando no sul da minha barriga. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada e tudo o que eu tinha em minha mente era a imagem de Rosalie à minha frente. Ela deslizou novamente o dedo e me fodia de acordo com a velocidade que sua boca trabalhava em mim. Eu chamava seu nome em sussurros entre os gemidos e sentia suas carícias contra minha coxa com sua mão livre. Eu despejei um monte de palavras incoerentes seguidas do seu nome repetidas vezes quando finalmente uma explosão de prazer atravessou o meu corpo inteiro, fazendo chacoalhar juntamente com as contrações da minha intimidade.

Eu nunca havia sentido nada parecido. Uma sensação imensamente gostosa de satisfação, fazendo-me gemer longamente e apertar minhas mãos com ainda mais força contra a colcha da cama.

Quando abri os olhos, Rosalie estava sentada assistindo-me encantada. Seus olhos fixos em meu rosto. Eu me atrevi a um sorriso e ela imediatamente sorriu e veio por cima de mim, beijando cada lugar do meu corpo até chegar em minha boca. E então beijando-me lentamente.

Minhas mãos foram para o corpo dela, mas ela parou o beijo.

– Hora. – Rosalie sussurrou e beijou meus lábios. – Tenho que ir.

– Não, mas e você? – Eu chorei. – Eu quero você. – Apertei minhas mãos contra as costas dela.

– Não posso. Como vou explicar minha ausência no meu prédio? – Ela tentou se levantar, mas desistiu rindo quando eu a prendi com meus braços.

– Diz que precisou dormir aqui por que eu estava doente.

Nós nos encaramos por alguns segundos até as duas começarem a rir.

– Não posso. Eles vão querer saber por que você não esteve na enfermaria. Eu queria ficar, claro que eu queria. – Ela fez força para levantar e eu a deixei.

Continuei deitada, com as pernas da mesma forma como se ela estivesse sobre mim e meus braços espalhados pela cama. Rosalie estava arrumando sua blusa que havia voltado ao seu lugar.

– Você pode ao menos se cobrir? Eu não consigo me concentrar assim. - Ela pegou seus saltos que estavam quase de baixo da cama e sentou ao lado do meu corpo. Eu apenas ri e continuei parada. – É bom saber que não posso contar com você, - Ela pareceu afetada. – Não tem mais jantar nem filme no quarto. – Ela disse enquanto entrava em seus saltos.

Eu ri e me levantei devagar. Caminhei até o meu armário e peguei a primeira blusa comprida que estava dobrada e a vesti. Era preta e cobria até abaixo da minha bunda. Rosalie estava fechando sua jaqueta quando olhou e revirou os olhos, mas mordeu o lábio.

Encostei-me na parede do corredor próxima a porta enquanto ela pegava sua bolsa e arrumava seus cabelos. Ela pegou o saco com o que usamos no jantar e agora estava consideravelmente mais leve.

– Não está perfeito, - Ela disse se aproximando. – Mas melhorou.

– Obrigada. – Eu disse sorrindo. – Por tudo.

Ela sorriu e se aproximou para me beijar, mas as coisas em suas mãos nos deixaram distantes. Nós rimos e ela colocou as coisas no chão por um momento, e então me beijou com vontade. Me imprensou contra a parede e levou suas mãos até a minha bunda, apertando com vontade fazendo-me gemer entre o beijo. Dentre todos os nossos beijos, esse fora de longe o mais "agressivo". Quando ela se afastou, eu estava ofegante e me sentia corada. Ela se abaixou e pegou novamente as coisas.

– Isso é um castigo. Por ser má comigo e colocar essa blusa. – Ela tentou falar séria, mas sorriu no final.

Eu ri e abri a porta para ela, dando mais um beijo em seu pescoço enquanto ela passava por mim.

– Até amanhã. – Eu disse. – Jantar aqui de novo?

Eu ri e ela balançou a cabeça dizendo que não, já caminhando até o depósito de lixo próximo as escadas.

– Quer ajuda?

– Você trate de entrar ai, Bella. – Ela disse enquanto despejava o lixo.

– Eu posso ir até la em baixo com você. Não tem ninguém essa hora por ai. – Eu disse sorrindo.

Ela me olhou séria e então eu ri ainda mais e fingi entrar, mas continuei olhando ela descendo as escadas. Quando ela desapareceu eu entrei e apaguei a luz, deitando em minha cama. Seria uma longa noite.


	5. Ato 5

_Acordar sorrindo em uma segunda-feira. _Eu posso apostar que isso não é normal para a maioria das pessoas. Eu mesma não sou muito das manhãs, mas antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, quando minha consciência despertou e eu respirei fundo, o perfume dela estava espalhado pelo meu travesseiro e pela minha cama. Pelo meu corpo também, ainda que eu tenha tomado banho antes de dormir.

Então eu sorri.

Após alguns minutos me preparando para o dia, batidas leves em minha porta me fizeram parar no meio do penteado e ir até lá. Abri para ver Alice com um sorriso grande e suas mãos vindo em minha direção.

– Bom dia, Bella. – Ela me abraçou apertado e eu sorri. – Você está bem? Não está se deprimindo com saudades de casa não é? – Ela levou as mãos ao meu rosto e ficou esticando meus olhos, como que me analisando eu não pude fazer mais do que rir.

– Bom dia, Alice. – Eu segurei as mãos dela e as abaixei. – Eu estou bem. Só jantei no quarto ontem, - Eu abri a porta para ela entrar, encostei-a e em seguida fiz meu caminho para o banheiro para terminar de arrumar o cabelo. Ela encostou no batente da porta. – Não encontrei vocês ontem pelo resto do dia.

– Ah. Não me fale. Jessica me chamou para sair com ela e Mike, mas não foi como antigamente que nós saíamos como amigos. Todos. Tem alguma coisa entre eles dois agora. – Ela fez uma careta e eu ri. – Eu até passei aqui quando chegamos para você jantar com a gente, eu não aguentava mais ficar sozinha com eles.

– Eu sempre achei a Jess afim dele. Como você não percebeu? - Eu havia terminado meu cabelo e estava passando por ela enquanto pegava minha mochila.

– Devo ter deixado passar. – Ela falou fazendo um gesto alheio com a mão e nós fizemos nosso caminho para fora do quarto, não em silêncio por que Alice começou a tagarelar no mesmo momento.

Eu passei meus olhos pelo refeitório procurando Rosalie em sua mesa de sempre, mas ela não estava lá. Jessica estava terminando um exercício teórico enquanto comia. Mike e Alice não paravam de discutir sobre o filme que haviam assistido na noite anterior e eu já não estava mais prestando atenção, apenas comendo preguiçosamente.

– Bella. – Mike estava estalando os dedos à minha frente. – Vamos? Temos que estar na sala em poucos minutos.

Eu acenei com a cabeça e peguei minha mochila. Não havia me dado conta de que estava tão submersa em meus pensamentos que não vi o tempo passar. Me despedi das meninas e fui para a primeira aula.

Eu não me segurei e digitei em meu celular para Rosalie.

"_Onde você está?"_

Faltavam vinte minutos para a nossa aula ainda, mas eu já estava no banco em frente a porta do estúdio nove, que estava trancado e com as luzes apagadas. Em pouco tempo depois, apenas o necessário para ela ter lido e digitado de volta, a mensagem chegou.

"_No trânsito, mas já de volta. Precisei fazer um trabalho fora para a direção."_

E então outra.

"_Eu preciso dar um feedback a eles. Melhor adiarmos a aula de hoje. Eu sinto muito."_

Eu levei algum tempo lendo e relendo, tentando entender por que eu estava de repente me sentindo tão vazia.

"_Ok."_ Eu digitei e continuei olhando e pairando o dedo sobre a tela a espera de mais alguma coisa para escrever, mas nada veio.

Eu apertei em enviar e guardei o celular em minha mochila, indo descarregar minha frustração na academia.

...

Eu estava há algum tempo na esteira quando Alice e Jess se juntaram a mim após eu chama-las por sms. Nós ficamos por quase duas horas alternando em aparelhos diferentes e conversando sobre o nosso dia.

Depois de jantar, sentamos em um dos bancos do pátio principal, onde havia vários grupos de amigos como o nosso.

– Como era a relação de vocês com a pessoa que foi a _l'_auxiliaire? – Eu perguntei enquanto estávamos há algum tempo em silêncio observando as pessoas.

– Eu tive o azar de pegar uma professora que se aposentou ano passado. – Mike disse. – Muito exigente e não era nada bonita.

Jessica riu enquanto Alice parecia ofendida.

– Professora Davis era muito gentil. – Ela disse. – A minha era uma aluna veterana. Ela foi muito doce comigo e me ajudou muito a me estabelecer aqui. Eu fiz amigos muito rápido, mas ela sempre conversava comigo sobre sentir saudade de casa e como eu poderia transformar isso emoção na dança. - Ela sorriu, como se estivesse tendo uma boa recordação.

– A minha também. – Jessica disse. – Ela dançava tão bem que eu dizia que teria que ser como ela. Ela me viu chorar com saudade de casa por tantas vezes. Então me adaptei, mas quando terminou o ano e ela teve que se despedir, eu senti muita falta. Foi horrível.

– Experiências diferentes. – Eu disse, sorrindo para descontrair.

– Não está gostando da sua, Bella? – Mike disse. – Ela é... – Ele gesticulou com as mãos a cintura de uma mulher e eu ri. – Você sabe.

O tapa que Jess dera em seu braço não fora o suficiente para lhe fazer parar de rir de sua própria piada. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, ignorando.

– Não é nada disso. Apenas curiosidade. Nós não tivemos aula hoje, então isso ficou na minha cabeça.

– O que? – Os três perguntaram em uníssono.

Eu olhei para eles sem entender.

– A minha nunca deixou de dar aula. – Alice disse. – Eu te disse, você não teve sorte.

– Ela precisou sair para o diretor. Deve compensar depois, outro dia.

– Ou ela foi encontrar a amiga. - Alice disse e fez uma careta. – Jane.

_Jane_? Esse nome era novo.

Jessica ao ouvir arregalou os olhos e começou a rir. Ela tapou a boca da Alice com a mão.

– Alice fala muita merda, Bella. Jane deve estar a milhares quilômetros de nós. – Jess disse.

– O que tem a Bella saber. Ela não parece preconceituosa. – Mike disse distraidamente. Ignorando a pequena luta da Alice e da Jessica.

– Saber o que?

– Rosalie e Jane namoraram quando estudaram juntas no ano passado. – Alice disse após Jess desistir de calar sua boca. – Foram cumplices na missão de expulsar a Angela.

Jess e Mike ficaram rindo a versão da Alice.

– O que aconteceu com essa Jane?

– Contratada por uma companhia na América do Sul. – Jess disse. – Bem longe, viu?!

– Alice nunca vai deixar isso para trás. – Mike disse. - Sempre volta com esses assuntos. A Bella nem ligou da l'auxiliaire dela ser, vocês sabem... gostar de meninas. – Ele riu.

Eu sorri apenas para não deixa-lo sem graça. Nós ficamos algum tempo em silêncio e depois ficou frio demais para aguentar. Me despedi de Mike e Jess na entrada do nosso prédio e de Alice em minha porta. Eu estava feliz em estar de volta a minha zona de conforto onde eu poderia ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Após o banho e de já estar com roupas confortáveis para dormir, eu peguei meu celular na mochila e a led dele estava piscando. Coloquei minha mochila na cadeira e trouxe o notebook e ele para a cama comigo. Enquanto o notebook ligava, eu mexi no celular para ver que havia sete mensagens não lidas e duas ligações perdidas. Claro, eu havia esquecido de mudar do silencioso quando descobri que não teria a aula com a Rosalie.

Todas dela.

Fui abrindo cada uma.

16:42 "_Podemos conversar enquanto eu estou presa nesse trânsito"_

16:43 "_Se eu fosse andando, aposto que chegaria mais rápido"_

16:59 _"Não está falando comigo?"_

17:16 _"Olha, eu não sei se você está chateada. Mas vamos repor essa aula no sábado."_

17:38 _"Bella?"_

17:53 _"Quando eu chegar nós vamos conversar."_

18:31 _"Mas eu prefiro achar que as mensagens não estão chegando."_

As ligações foram uma às 18:04 e outra às 18:12.

Eu não sabia se respondia ou ligava. Eu me sentia mal por não ter a curiosidade de ter olhado nenhuma vez após aquele "ok". Entre a dúvida, acabei abrindo o navegador no notebook e entrando no facebook.

Eu não me dei conta no que estava fazendo até que vi o nome "Jane" escrito na barra de pesquisa. Eu não sabia o sobrenome, então fui até a página da Rosalie. O que na verdade facilitou foi o fato de logo no mural dela ter um recado da tal Jane. Eu cliquei no perfil dela e fiquei frustrada por ela não ser nada do que eu esperava.

Rosalie e ela mantinham contato diário, e nas fotos, haviam muitas das duas. Diferente da página de Rosalie, onde eu volta e meia estava abrindo fotos. Mas não sei como não havia reparado a troca de mensagens das duas. Muitos "sinto sua falta" da parte da Jane. Rosalie curtia o comentário, mas não respondia tão afetuosamente.

A janela de conversa com a Rosalie piscou com uma mensagem e eu cliquei.

**Rose Hale**: Oi?

**Bella Swan**: Oi! Me desculpa pelas mensagens, vi agora. Tipo, literalmente.

**Rose Hale:** Nossa! Que sufoco.

**Rose Hale:** haha pensei mil coisas

**Bella Swan**: Não. Mas eu devia estar chateada

**Bella Swan: **Estou com muita saudade.

**Rose Hale:** Eu também.

**Rose Hale:** Eu estou esperando o diretor. Dia longo.

Eu olhei no relógio e eram quase 21 horas.

**Bella Swan:** Não acredito. Você deve estar tão cansada ):

**Bella Swan:** Não vamos nos ver hoje, eu podia esperar tudo menos isso.

**Rose Hale:** Eu estou, mas queria muito te ver.

**Rose Hale**: Tenho que ir. Até amanhã, Bella.

**Bella Swan**: Até amanhã, Rose.

Eu desliguei o notebook com raiva. Não olhei e-mails nem nada. Prioridades, e no momento, minha prioridade era sufocar qualquer pensamento que não fosse Rosalie. Rosalie comigo ontem. Seus beijos e nossas conversas, suas mãos. Tudo que tivesse haver com ela. Eu guardei o notebook e o celular, apaguei a luz e fiquei na cama esperando o sono.

Eu poderia descrever meu dia-a-dia detalhadamente. Sim, eu poderia. Mas não vou.

No dia seguinte àquela segunda-feira, eu vi Rosalie no café da manhã. Eu não estava esperando nada, mas recebi um aceno e um sorriso lindo. Mas na aula, Rosalie não me tratou diferente, não houve beijo, não houve apelido, nada. A mesma Rosalie que exige a perfeição estava lá. Eu deveria agradecer por isso, mas eu fiquei chateada.

O decorrer da semana fora idêntico e se me deixasse muito tempo pensando sozinha, eu poderia acreditar que tudo o que vivi com ela há apenas alguns dias fora um sonho.

Meus passos de dança estavam cada vez mais perto do que ela estava exigindo. Ainda assim, ela me guiava por diversas vezes. Sua proximidade me deixava nervosa na maioria delas, mas não desconcentrada como antes. Mesmo quando ela me chamava atenção, não era como antes quando eu pensava em ligar para a minha mãe e de alguma maneira me refugiar em seu colo. Agora eu aceitava e dava o meu melhor para acertar o passo apenas para ver o sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto.

Mas havia também pequenas coisas que tornavam uma aula comum, em o melhor momento do meu dia. Como sua mão gentil na minha cintura, nos meus braços, acertando a posição da minha perna, das minhas mãos ou do meu pescoço. Nossos olhares quando se encontravam no espelho e o sorriso que eu via apenas ser oferecido a mim. O corpo dela sempre próximo ao meu, prestando atenção em cada movimento, mínimo que fosse.

A parte mais difícil era manter a concentração, tendo que lidar com todas as sensações de estar perto dela. De sentir o perfume e de saber que ela sentia meu coração bater mais forte e minhas mãos suadas por causa dela. Isso tudo em uma semana. Eu estava ansiosa pelas próximas.

Mas rapidamente o sábado e com ele a reposição da aula de segunda.

Eu estava livre pelo dia todo por causa de uma exposição de arte que a nossa escola estava oferecendo em um dos seus imensos prédios, a não ser pela aula com Rosalie. Eu corria pelos corredores e escadas para chegar lá em ponto. Quando empurrei a porta e olhei no relógio, faltavam apenas dois minutos.

Ela estava sorrindo. Genuinamente sorrindo. Linda sorrindo. As janelas altas empurrando a luz fraca do sol da manhã em NYC sobre os cabelos dela. Eu parei assim que entrei na porta. Picasso adoraria ter visto essa imagem. Então eu ri comigo mesma e Rosalie continuou sorrindo.

– O que foi? - Rosalie disse.

– Você. – Respondi, indo até ela em passos apressados.

– O que tem eu? – Ela ainda sorria.

Nós sempre nos abraçávamos, por isso ela abriu os braços enquanto eu me aproximava e os fechou, envolvendo-me confortavelmente quando os meus abraçaram a cintura dela.

– Nada. – Eu respirei fundo sentindo seu perfume maravilhoso e ela, como sempre, foi a primeira a se afastar.

– Alongamento. – Ela ordenou apontando para a barra enquanto aumentou um pouco a música.

Eu revirei meus olhos e sorri, fazendo o que ela mandou.

Algum tempo depois eu já estava praticando meu Ato Final enquanto ela me assistia. Nunca parecia entediada, mesmo que estivéssemos praticando isso por semanas. Ao contrário, ela mesma já havia decorado cada passo, e sempre elogiava a escolha da música e dos passos.

No entanto, eu estava chateada por que ela estava longe. Mas eu também não queria errar de propósito. Refiz todo o Ato por três vezes e já estava preparada para a quarta vez, quando eu a vi se aproximar pelo espelho. O olhar no meu. Eu deixei meu corpo relaxado, pronto para ser guiado por ela em alguma de suas chamadas. Mas ela apenas segurou-me pela cintura e dera um beijo em meu ombro.

– Você tem noção de que é a menina mais bonita que eu já conheci? – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, olhando-me pelo espelho. – Suada, ofegante... – Ela inspirou passando o nariz pela minha nunca e eu me arrepiei toda.

Eu não respondi, estava com medo de me mexer e ela se desfazer, como uma nuvem de pensamento.

Rosalie deslizou a mão pela minha camiseta larga, apertou seus dedos contra a minha barriga, e deslizou beijos quentes em meu pescoço. Eu não queria fechar os olhos, eu queria assisti-la pelo espelho. Mas o tesão era esmagador quando eu associava o barulho do beijo com o sentimento dos lábios dela molhando minha pele.

Eu sabia que estava suada, eu sentia ainda mais quando ela passava suas mãos pela minha barriga, espalhando as gotas aleatórias que se juntaram ali. Ela empurrou meu corpo alguns passos até a parede de espelhos e eu me apoiei com as mãos ao lado do meu rosto com ela toda pressionada atrás de mim. Eu encostei a testa contra o espelho e mordi meu lábio, forte. Suas mãos delicadas subiram até a beira do meu top e deslizaram por toda a extensão. Eu virei meu rosto de lado e ela me provocou, mordendo minha orelha.

O gemido veio quando ela deslizou as mãos por dentro do meu top e segurou os meus seios, apertando-os. O top apertado não dava muito espaço para a mão dela se mover mais do que uma leve massagem, mas o contato fora mais do que suficiente para me fazer gemer e apertar meus olhos fechados, dando um sorriso. Senti o sorriso dela contra a minha pele e então eu virei de frente para ela. Encontrei-a sorrindo. Quando eu estava de frente, ela voltou a pressionar meu corpo e dessa vez segurou as minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça. Meus dois pulsos presos por apenas uma mão dela. Eu abri meus lábios e fechei meus olhos recebendo um beijo molhado e um pouco desesperado de saudade. Eu queria mais dela. Ela queria mais de mim. Nossos corpos queriam mais um do outro.

Mesmo precisando respirar fundo para finalmente receber algum ar em meus pulmões, eu prolonguei o beijo chupando sua língua. Ela apertava minha bunda com uma perna minha dobrada na cintura. Éramos uma bagunça de língua, lábios, corpos se provocando e respirações rasas misturadas.

– Não podemos. – Rose suspirou entre o beijo. – Fazer isso aqui. – Ela apertou a mão contra a minha coxa e pressionou as unhas. – Você sabe.

– Eu sei. – Eu suspirei de volta, ainda beijando-a.

Eu puxei meus braços que já estavam cansados, mas ela levou a outra mão e segurou cada um com uma mão e os afastou, melhorando a posição.

– Não, – Ela sussurrou e mordeu meu lábio até eu gemer de dor. – Podemos.

– Shhh. – Eu sussurrei com os lábios colados nos dela e então sorrimos.

Ela se afastou abruptamente, fazendo minha perna e meus braços caírem. Eu continuei encostada no espelho, cabelo bagunçado de tanto que ela mexeu até soltá-lo, lábios entreabertos respirando forte com desejo, blusa erguida e amassada.

Ela passou o olho lentamente pelo meu corpo e respirou fundo.

– Fim da aula. – Ela virou as costas a caminho do armário e eu sabia, mesmo de costas, que ela estava sorrindo.


	6. Ato 6

_Sábado à noite._ De um em um, rapidamente meu quarto estava um falatório só. Estávamos todos sentados no chão, encostados na parede em um circulo largo. Alice estava me contando sobre os planos para sairmos todos juntos no dia seguinte. Mike e Jess estavam abraçados conversando entre eles.

– Você precisa vir, por que olha. – Alice disse e apontou para os dois a nossa frente e eu ri.

– Tudo bem, Alice. Irei fazer companhia a você. – Eu disse sorrindo.

Ela pareceu aliviada. O notebook estava ligado entre a gente e eu apertei o play em um vídeo de uma apresentação de balé europeu.

– Bella, - Mike chamou, tirando-me da concentração de assistir a performance. – Tem alguém batendo na porta.

Eu comecei a levantar segurando meu sorriso, mas ele fora mais rápido e como já estava no corredor, eu desisti. Mike abriu a porta e de onde eu estava eu vi Rosalie. Ri quando vi sua expressão frustrada ao ver Mike, mas ela logo se recompôs e sua voz delicada era tão baixa que não consegui ouvir o que ela disse, mas Mike abriu caminho para que ela entrasse.

Alice respirou fundo ao meu lado e continuou assistindo o vídeo, eu fiquei de pé em um salto e a abracei no corredor mesmo. Ela sorriu quando me viu, mas não estava completamente feliz. Do abraço eu vi Mike olhando Rosalie mais do que o necessário, mas ignorei.

– Você veio. – Eu disse quando nos soltamos.

– E eles também. – Ela sussurrou, mas rimos.

Rosalie estava vestida casualmente, um short jeans e uma blusa com o logo de uma banda com as mangas dobradas e de chinelos. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança frouxa, mas ainda assim era tão linda que eu a olhei descaradamente enquanto ela ria. Eu a puxei pela mão até onde eu estava, e fiquei entre ela e Alice.

– Oi gente. – Ela disse enquanto sentava.

– Oi, Rose. – Jess e Mike disseram ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo.

Alice, como sempre, a ignorou.

Rosalie estava com uma garrafa do seu suco horrível na mão e ele estava no final.

– Oh, não. – Mike disse. – Isso é um sinal. – Ele apontou para a garrafa e ficamos olhando sem saber o que ele estava falando.

Ele se esticou pedindo a garrafa e Rosalie a entregou, sem saber o que ele faria. Mike ganhou nossa atenção, inclusive a de Alice, quando foi até a pia do banheiro e despejou o restante do líquido e voltou com ela na mão e um sorriso estranho.

– Qual é, gente. Pensem! – Ele disse e se sentou novamente.

– Não! – Rosalie disse de repente.

– Oh! Rose sabe das coisas. – Mike disse e eu e as meninas continuamos alheias até que ele abaixou a garrafa no centro do nosso circulo mal feito e então eu entendi.

Ele girou a garrafa e ela parou de Alice para Jess.

– Vamos gente, - Mike disse sorrindo. – Isso está muito parado para um sábado à noite.

– Ok, regra. – Rosalie disse. – Sem tirar roupa.

– Tirar roupa em verdade ou consequência? – Eu disse e todos me olharam rindo.

– Você já jogou alguma vez? – Alice perguntou rindo.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. Mas já havia visto jogarem, no colégio.

Eu deixei que rissem de mim e revirei os olhos rindo também. Rosalie estava olhando-me divertida e então ela colocou a mão na minha perna e deixou ali. Ninguém notou ou pelo menos não se importou, mas dentro de mim aquela área onde a mão dela descansava estava queimando.

Alice desafiou Jess a cantar um trecho de ópera, o que nos arrancou gargalhadas. A voz de Jess era bonita, mas não para esse estilo de música. Os próximos foram Mike e Rosalie, que escolheu verdade.

– É verdade que "ter relações" com uma menina é melhor do que com um cara? – Mike perguntou, rindo daquele jeito que meninos riem, parecendo idiotas.

– Oh, não. – Rosalie balançou a cabeça. – Quem lhe garante que eu sei dessas coisas?

– Ah, - Mike disse. – Vamos lá, Rose.

Ela pensou um instante e mordeu o lábio.

– Com uma em especial, - Rosalie disse. – É melhor do com qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

Eu estava olhando para ela como todos os três estavam. Ela estava sorrindo, como se estivesse tendo uma recordação boa. A mão dela acariciou levemente a minha coxa em um movimento mínimo e eu senti tudo se apertar dentro de mim.

Ninguém debateu contra a resposta dela, mas ao contrário. Mike estava mais do que satisfeito com a resposta e até parecia excitado. Só parecia. Rosalie girou a garrafa por sua vez e os próximos foram Alice para Mike, que escolheu verdade e teve que responder sobre alguma vergonha que passou no colégio, o que nos garantiu boas risadas.

Algumas rodadas a frente e caiu para mim.

– Beijaria uma menina? – Jess perguntou.

– Não qualquer uma, mas sim.

– Já beijou uma? – Ela perguntou animada.

– Jessica, - Alice disse, rindo. – Não pode mais de uma pergunta.

– Mas todos querem saber, - Jess disse. – Até a Rosalie. – Ela e Mike se olharam e riram.

Ao mesmo tempo em que batidas fortes soaram na porta do quarto e nós todos olhamos em direção a ela.

– Inspeção gente. – Rosalie avisou. – Deve estar na hora de fechar o prédio. Nós perdemos a hora e eu to fodida.

Todos se levantaram e começaram a pegar suas coisas.

– Eles vão dar uma bronca se virem você aqui. – Jess falou.

– Se esconde no banheiro, dorme aqui e amanhã sai como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Simples. – Mike disse. – E vocês ainda podem continuar a brincadeira.

Nós balançamos a cabeça rindo.

– Vem, - Eu segurei na mão dela levando-a até o banheiro. – Fica aqui enquanto eles saem.

Ela sorriu e encostou na bancada em frente ao espelho. Fui até a porta do quarto e abri, a supervisora estava com uma prancha na mão.

– Hora de fechar o prédio, gente. Corram para não chegarem atrasados no de vocês. – Ela disse olhando para Mike e Jess. – E a srta. – Ela apontou para Alice. – Para o seu quarto.

– Estamos indo. Estávamos descendo já. – Mike disse enquanto passavam pela porta. – Tchau, Bella.

– Tchau, gente. – Eu me despedi deles e sorri. A supervisora sorriu e desejou boa noite antes que eu fechasse a porta.

Eu voltei para o banheiro e Rosalie estava lá do mesmo jeito, mas com a trança desfeita. Eu parei na frente dela, encostando-me na parede.

– Perdemos a hora. – Eu disse.

– Sim. – Rosalie respondeu sorrindo.

– Você vai dormir aqui.

– Ou eu posso descer e dizer que estava estudando com alguém. – Ela disse.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente e com um impulso pressionei meu corpo contra o dela, com as mãos no mármore da pia. Ela estava sorrindo enquanto eu estava olhando fixamente para os lábios dela. Eu encaixei meu rosto na curva do pescoço cheiroso de Rosalie e respirei fundo, fazendo-a segurar em minha cintura e apertar suas mãos ali. Eu beijei lentamente a área, com meus lábios molhados e ela gemeu baixo.

– Onde está a parte de "dormir" aqui? – Ela me puxou mais contra ela e deslizou uma mão pela minha bunda, apertando e arrancando um suspiro baixo de mim.

– Talvez não vá dormir tanto assim, talvez vá ser minha por toda a noite. – Eu sussurrei com a boca no pescoço dela. A área ficou vermelha rapidamente entre meus beijos e mordidinhas leves.

– Parece melhor. – Rosalie disse sorrindo com os olhos fechados enquanto eu deslizei beijos até o outro lado do pescoço e sorri.

Eu puxei minhas mãos e levei até a barra da blusa dela, que ergui sem pressa enquanto descobria cada centímetro. Eu me abaixei um pouco e distribui beijos lentos na altura do estômago dela enquanto mantinha minhas mãos paradas na altura do sutiã. Senti o corpo dela amolecer em minhas mãos e sorri com a descoberta da área que a fazia perder o controle. Deslizei a língua e dei chupadinhas leves deixando a área toda marcada enquanto ela gemia baixo com as mãos entre meus cabelos.

Eu subi mais um pouco a blusa e ela ergueu os braços para que eu a tirasse. Eu nunca havia feito nada parecido com outra pessoa, mas com ela era tão fácil agir, como se eu soubesse exatamente do que ela gostava assim como ela sabia como me satisfazer. Eu não via o prazer imenso que sentia em vê-la se contorcer em minhas mãos como um ato puramente carnal. Havia mais, algo que fazia nossos corações estarem acelerados e nosso sangue correndo e fazendo-me sentir nervosa e ao mesmo tempo à vontade. Era a mistura mais gostosa de sentimentos que eu havia experimentado na vida.

Eu deixei a blusa sobre a bancada e beijei a parte descoberta do seio enquanto minhas mãos trabalhavam no fecho dele, que em segundos estavam deslizando pelos braços dela. Ela assistiu eu cobrir o seio e começar com leves sugadas sentindo o gosto da pele dela. Os olhos dela tentaram manter contato com os meus, mas ela os fechou apertados e pressionou meu rosto contra o seio que estava mais cheio e arrepiado. Eu fiz o mesmo com o outro enquanto me excitava ouvindo ela chamar meu nome entre os gemidos roucos.

Eu estava com uma perna no meio das dela, e ela começou a deslizar o corpo na minha coxa. Lentamente eu senti seu short jeans arranhando a minha pele e sorri. Eu me afastei dela e vi que deixei um rastro vermelho em seu corpo. Ela abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. Eu beijei no canto da boca dela e respirei o perfume de sua pele, deslizei a boca até a dela encaixando nossos lábios, apenas sentindo a sensação deles nos meus. Eu levei as mãos até o botão do short e abri. Ela puxou a minha blusa que saiu facilmente e depois o top que eu usava por baixo. Eu movi minha língua sem pressa pelo lábio inferior dela e o molhei. Ela segurou o meu queixo com um pouco de força e eu sorri.

– Por que você está me provocando tanto? – Ela disse com a voz rouca de desejo. – É algum tipo de vingança?

– Não, - Eu sorri. – É apenas gostoso. – Eu desci o zíper do short e por ser justo, ele continuou preso em seu quadril. Eu olhei para ela sorrindo, o puxei devagar para baixo e ele caiu pelas pernas dela. - Você não acha?

– Você andou assistindo pornografia? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso safado e eu ri.

– Claro que não. – Eu mordi meu lábio acariciando a cintura dela. – Tenho uma ótima professora.

Ela riu e apertou puxou meu corpo para o dela. Eu fechei meus olhos sentindo a proximidade dos lábios de Rosalie nos meus. Eu voltei a me apoiar na bancada atrás dela enquanto as mãos dela se desfaziam do meu short que caiu facilmente pelas minhas pernas. Nossas línguas provando uma da outra em um ritmo provocante era como fogo me acendendo por inteira. As mãos dela desceram até a minha bunda e me apertaram com força arrancando-me um gemido entre o beijo. O contato do nosso corpo era total nessa posição e nossos seios se raspavam lentamente conforme íamos movimentando nosso corpo entre o beijo e as mãos inquietas.

– Chuveiro. – Rosalie sussurrou. Sua boca colada à minha. Nossos olhos fechados e respirações ofegantes. Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

Abri meus olhos me afastando dela, mas ela segurou nas laterais da minha calcinha e a abaixou, abaixando-se um pouco e beijando entre os meus seios enquanto a peça caia. Meu corpo que já estava em alerta, se arrepiou ainda mais. Eu segurei nas laterais da calcinha dela e puxei com meus dedos enquanto ela distribuía beijos pelo meu colo. A peça deslizou até o chão e eu subi as passando as unhas pelas coxas dela. Ela suspirou e eu sorri sentindo o braço dela arrepiado. Ela segurou uma mão minha e nós caminhamos até o box. Ela ligou a água e nós rimos quando molhou nosso corpo enquanto estávamos abraçadas. Eu a beijei e eu estava tão viciada em seu beijo que conhecia cada movimento. Cada barulho que ela fazia com a garganta ou a força que colocava na mão em meu corpo me excitavam. Eu movi o cabelo dela para trás e desci minhas mãos pelas costas molhadas pressionando meu corpo contra ela até ela se encostar na parede. Ela sorriu e desligou a água. Rosalie levou às mãos a parede e se apoiou. Eu mordi o queixo dela sorrindo e a fazendo sorrir.

Eu trilhei beijos do pescoço de Rosalie aos seios, deslizando a minha língua pela pele molhada. Ela se contorcia lentamente conforme sua pele ia se arrepiando. Me abaixei pela barriga dela e ela puxou meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, estava todo grudado em minhas costas, mas eu me concentrei em morder cada centímetro da barriga dela. A pele ali era maravilhosa, eu beijei e lambi fazendo-a apertar os olhos e suspirar. Eu me segurei com uma mão na cintura dela e a outra desci até a coxa. Eu apertei a coxa dela e ela afastou as pernas, fazendo-me colar a testa na barriga dela. Eu olhei a minha mão que estava parada e respirei fundo. Eu não havia tido tempo para perceber quão nervosa eu estava por esse momento, ainda que o meu desejo por ela fosse muito maior. Rosalie acariciou por entre os meus cabelos e senti sua barriga tremer em uma risada baixa.

– Está tudo bem, amor. – Ela sussurrou e se abaixou, beijando meus cabelos. - Vamos lá.

A mão dela cobriu a minha de repente e levou a minha mão até o sexo dela. Eu fechei meus olhos, ainda com a testa encostada ao corpo molhado dela. Rosalie guiou meus dedos e eu os movimentei lentamente sentindo-a estremecer com o contato. Ela estava tão quente e molhada, eu movimentei meus dedos devagar em movimentos circulares e ela gemeu mordendo o lábio em seguida. Eu ergui meu olhar e ela estava de olhos fechados com a cabeça erguida e os lábios entreabertos respirando ofegante e fazendo sons com a garganta. Eu sorri com a imagem e massageei com mais pressão conforme ela ficava mais excitada.

Eu ajoelhei no chão ficando a altura da cintura dela e ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. Eles estavam dilatados e as respirações estavam alteradas. Eu aproximei meu rosto da intimidade dela e deslizei a língua pelo núcleo. Ela apertou os olhos fechados e gemeu chamando meu nome. Os dedos enroscados em meu cabelo fizeram uma leve pressão e eu repeti o movimento lentamente. Eu segurei as coxas dela com as mãos e as apertei conforme lambia o sexo pulsante dela. Eu não consegui evitar os meus próprios gemidos ao senti-la estremecendo em minha boca. Eu subi uma mão e introduzi dois dedos de uma vez, fazendo-a gemer mais alto. Rosalie levou as duas mãos à minha cabeça e segurou enquanto eu comecei a chupa-la com vontade e a movimentar meus dedos dentro e fora.

– Bella, - Ela disse entre um gemido longo. – Isso é tão bom. Você é tão gostosa. – Ela apertou pressionou a minha boca contra o seu corpo e eu movimentei minha língua fazendo-a chorar de prazer. – Eu estou tão perto, Bella.

Eu mergulhei meus dedos um pouco mais fundo e os movi dentro dela, retirando e fazendo o mesmo enquanto acelerei o movimento com a minha língua. Rosalie começou a mover o quadril em minha boca e contra os meus dedos e eu conhecia essa sensação. Eu olhei para cima bem a tempo de quando ela chegou ao orgasmo. Eu continuei chupando e extraindo o máximo de prazer dela e mantive meus dedos dentro dela sentindo as contrações que apertavam meus dedos fazendo-me gemer. Rosalie gemeu alto e chamou meu nome enquanto os tremores atravessavam seu corpo e eu estava apaixonada por essa visão.

Eu afastei minha boca e retirei meus dedos lentamente fazendo-a gemer e estremecer. Rosalie sorria preguiçosamente com os olhos fechados enquanto eu me levantei e colei meu corpo ao dela. Os lábios entreabertos respirando ofegante eram um convite, mas eu me aproximei e beijei o pescoço dela. Demorando em cada beijo enquanto ela me abraçou e apertou suas mãos em minhas costas. Eu olhei para ela e ela havia aberto os olhos, mas ainda estava sorrindo.

– Como fui?- Eu perguntei colando meus lábios nos dela, que chupou meu lábio inferior, dando uma mordida em seguida.

– Não posso explicar. – Ela roçou os lábios contra os meus. – Mas foi o melhor orgasmo da minha vida. – Então ela sorriu.

Eu sorri e me afastei, voltando ao chuveiro e ligando a água.

– Já está se achando. – Rosalie riu e veio por trás de mim, me envolvendo em seus braços e beijando as minhas costas.

– Não nego. – Eu ri enquanto passava o sabonete em meu corpo.

Rosalie riu em meu ouvido e pegou o sabonete da minha mão colocando de volta no lugar. A água do chuveiro estava morna caindo entre nós duas e ela passou uma mão pelos meus seios, apertando-os e desceu a outra pelo meu corpo até o meu sexo.

– Vou lhe mostrar uma coisa. – Rosalie sussurrou e mordeu meu pescoço, não o soltando rapidamente e eu suspirei sentindo a dor gostosa.

Ela movimentou os dedos hábeis pelo meu sexo fazendo as minhas pernas estremecerem e minha cabeça deitar em seu ombro. Eu mordi meu lábio sentindo uma confusão ao sul da minha barriga e em poucos segundos eu estava jogando as mãos na parede a minha frente, pressionando meu quadril contra os dedos dela. Rosalie escorregava os dedos alternando com massagens em meu clitóris e eu senti meu corpo clamando por liberação. Eu a senti sorrir ainda com seus dentes segurando a minha pele e sua língua desenhando sobre ela.

Eu gemi alto quando ela soltou a minha pele, ela acelerou os movimentos e lambeu a minha orelha, mordendo-a levemente.

– Vamos, amor. – Ela sussurrou com a voz rouca. – Goze.

E bastou isso. Ela apertou um braço contra a minha barriga segurando-me quando um orgasmo arrebatador me rasgou por dentro fazendo as minhas pernas vacilarem. Eu gemi alto quando senti um de seus dedos deslizarem dentro de mim. Ela gemeu no meu ouvindo enquanto meu corpo tremia com as ondas de prazer. Durou mais do que o outro e quando ela retirou o dedo, eu estava incrivelmente fraca. Eu curvei a cabeça para frente me apoiando na parede e encostei minha cabeça contra as minhas mãos. Rosalie beijou as minhas costas carinhosamente e com o sabonete, começou a ensaboar-me.

– Eu poderia me acostumar com essa rotina. – Eu disse. Mais um sussurro, por que minha voz estava rouca e ofegante. Ela riu e continuou me lavando, intimamente e em todas as partes.

Após eu me recuperar, eu assisti ela se lavar enquanto eu lavava meus cabelos e em seguida ela. Nós saímos do banho com nossos dedos enrugados de tanto ficar de baixo da água, mas eu me sentia mais relaxada do que já estive na vida.

Nós paramos em frente ao espelho e eu procurei por uma escova nova no armário de baixo da pia. Eu abri o pacote e a entreguei. Nós escovamos nossos dentes enroladas na toalha e com uma toalha nos cabelos, lado a lado, rindo entre o processo. Penteamos os cabelos também lado a lado e ajudamos uma a outra a secar, já que estava muito tarde para usar o secador.

Ela pegou sem cerimônia uma calcinha minha e vestiu quando eu abri a gaveta e eu fiquei rindo. Eu vesti uma também e ofereci uma blusa larga para dormir. Eu vesti uma parecida por que era assim que eu costumava dormir. Eu puxei a colcha da cama e peguei o edredom no armário. A cama era de solteiro, mas daria para dormir nós duas tranquilamente, mas dividindo o travesseiro.

Ela deitou de lado e sorriu batendo na cama, eu ri e corri para apagar as luzes. O relógio marcava 00:34. Após apagar as luzes e fechar as cortinas, eu corri para de baixo do edredom. Eu deitei de frente para ela, que puxou meu corpo em um abraço entrelaçando as nossas pernas. Nossas respirações se misturavam e mesmo de olhos abertos, tinha a impressão de estarem fechados de tão escuro. Mas senti ela beijar meus lábios.

– Eu acho que... – Eu respirei rasamente. - Talvez eu possa estar me apaixonando. – Eu sussurrei. Ela sorriu.

– Talvez eu também esteja. – Ela beijou-me novamente.

– Vou esperar ter certeza. Mas eu estou quase lá.

– Enquanto isso, - Ela segurou o meu lábio com força e eu apertei meus olhos e as mãos. – Você é minha.

– Completamente. – Eu respondi sem precisar pensar. Eu queria ser e eu era. Ela sorriu satisfeita.

Eu adormeci abraçada a ela enquanto a ouvia respirar.


	7. Ato 7

Despertei de repente estranhando o calor de outro corpo colado ao meu, mas sorri ao ver o braço de Rosalie envolvendo a minha cintura. Eu estava de lado e completamente contra o meu corpo atrás, abraçando-me. Sentia a respiração uniforme dela contra a minha nunca e o rosto bem colado à minha pele. Nossas pernas eram uma mistura e apesar de fazer um pouco de calor, era confortável.

Eu tentei não me mover ao máximo, apenas trouxe a mão dela até o meu rosto e fiquei sentindo o perfume da pele dela, que ainda que tivesse o cheiro do meu sabonete, havia aquele cheiro somente dela. Eu beijei devagar a palma da mão dela, o pulso, os dedos. Não emitindo som algum, apenas carícias lentas com os meus lábios, até que a senti sorrir contra a minha nuca. Ela segurou o meu rosto pelo queixo e eu me virei para ela.

– Bom dia, - Ela sussurrou ainda com os olhos fechados.

Eu sorri vendo-a despenteada sobre meu travesseiro e a beijei rapidamente nos lábios.

– Bom dia. – Eu sussurrei mantendo-os colados aos dela.

Ela sorriu e então abriu os lábios sob os meus, encaixando-os perfeitamente. Eu me ergui sobre ela até poder deitar meu corpo por cima do dela. Rosalie passou os braços por baixo dos meus e deixou as mãos abertas nas minhas costas, acariciando levemente enquanto nosso beijo prosseguia lentamente. Eu deslizei meus dedos por entre os cabelos dela e segurei ali guiando o rosto dela enquanto eu movia a minha cabeça alternando os lados. O beijo se quebrou quando ambas estávamos ofegantes, mas ainda sorridentes.

– Gostaria de poder acordar assim todos os dias. – Eu disse finalmente.

– E eu gostaria de não precisar ir embora. – Ela curvou a boca para trás em uma expressão triste e começou a levantar procurando suas roupas pelo banheiro. – Você deve estar com fome... Eu estou morrendo.

– Pior que sim. – Eu disse quando dei atenção ao meu estômago. – Quer sair com a gente hoje? Não sei onde vão, mas seria bom se você fosse. – Eu continuei deitada enquanto ela se trocava.

– Parece bom. – Ela disse enquanto penteava o cabelo e o prendia em um coque frouxo. – Mas temos que conversar sobre uma coisa antes de eu ir embora.

Ela me olhou séria e eu me forcei a sentar, empurrando o edredom com os pés. Eu dobrei as pernas e ela se sentou de frente para mim, mas com as pernas abaixadas.

– Eu não posso oferecer muito mais do que isso, - Ela gesticulou com a mão entre nós duas e eu entendi "isso" como algo que ficaria apenas entre nós duas. – Você está bem com o que estamos fazendo?

– Eu não quero que alguém saiba. – Eu disse baixo. – Está bom assim.

Ela sorriu.

– Também não pode acontecer o que aconteceu mais cedo na aula, - Ela estava séria novamente. – Jamais. Você me entende?

Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente.

– Bom. – Ela sorriu e me beijou na boca, demorando um pouco e depois se afastando. – Nós vemos mais tarde. – Ela havia começado a levantar.

– Rose... – Eu chamei de repente. – O que você tem com a Jane?

Um olhar confuso passou pelo rosto dela juntamente com o cenho franzido, mas logo se desfez, trazendo um sorriso.

– Alice... – Ela voltou a sentar. – Ela vai encher a sua cabeça de coisas ao meu respeito. Jane e eu namoramos ano passado. Ela foi a primeira menina com quem eu tive um relacionamento. Nós terminamos muito rápido, mas eu não cheguei a gostar dela, ela apenas um escape que eu tinha por conta dos meus ensaios de horas e mais horas para o papel principal. Ela ainda me ama e eu não posso fazer nada a respeito. É isso.

Eu balancei a cabeça concordando e não sabia o que falar. Mas estava aliviada, mesmo sem saber por quê.

– Até mais tarde, - Ela beijou a minha testa quando havia se levantado. – Ah, ela não vai achar o caminho de volta pra casa, ok? – Ela mostrou a minha calcinha que estava usando antes de abrir a porta e ir embora me deixando rindo alto.

_(...)_

Caminhei pelo pátio em direção ao chafariz, lugar onde havíamos marcado às 17 horas. Mike estava conversando com Jess e Rosalie enquanto Alice falava ao telefone. Nenhum deles me viu até que eu cheguei por trás de Mike passei a mão pelo cabelo dele, fazendo-o pular com o susto. As meninas riram e ele também.

– E ai, gente. – Eu disse, me perdendo um pouco ao olhar para Rosalie que estava... Estonteante. – O que temos para hoje?

– Empire State. – Mike disse orgulhosamente.

– Você diz o prédio enorme? O que tem ele?

– Vamos ao terraço, baby. – Ele bateu na minha testa de leve e as meninas riram.

– Sério? – Eu estava com a boca aberta em espanto. – Como, lá em cima mesmo?

– Sim, - Rosalie disse. – Mike conhece um segurança de lá. Ele já ligou pedindo permissão e estamos dentro.

Eu sorri animada.

– Vamos então. - Eu comecei a andar, mas parei. – Alice. – Eu chamei.

– Jasper vem me buscar. – Ela disse, ainda com o celular no ouvido. – Ele já esta aqui perto, nos encontramos lá.

– Ok. – Eu sorri, feliz por ela.

Nós caminhamos até a rua para esperar um táxi. Rosalie e eu ficamos alguns passos atrás, Jess e Mike de mãos dadas à nossa frente totalmente alheios a nós duas.

– Você está tão linda. – Eu sussurrei, dando uma olhada de verdade em seu vestido, e em como ele deixava suas pernas bonitas longas até o salto. Os cabelos estavam soltos, a maquiagem carregada combinando com o vestido preto. De todas as vezes em eu havia visto ela arrumada, hoje ela estava acima de qualquer comparação.

– Obrigada. – Ela sorriu. – Não passei batom, por que tenho planos de beijar você.

* Look da Rosalie

.

* Look da Bella

.

Eu ri e nós não falamos mais por que estávamos novamente perto do nosso casal de amigos, que estavam fazendo sinal para um taxi, que estacionou para que entrássemos. Mike entrou no banco do passageiro e Rosalie abriu a porta de trás, onde eu entrei, ela em seguida e Jess, fechando a porta. Eu estava animada com tudo o que veria pela noite. Ainda mais sabendo que não haveria mais turistas lá por estar fechado para visitação, mas havia um longo caminho até chegarmos por conta do trânsito.

Jess estava inclinada contra a perna nua de Rosalie com o cotovelo apoiado distraidamente enquanto conversava com Mike a sua frente. Eu olhei para Rosalie de lado e olhei para o contato de Jess com ela. Ela acompanhou o meu olhar e voltou sorrindo e balançando a cabeça que apenas eu por estar perto, perceberia.

Estava escurecendo rápido, não víamos muito dentro do carro quando estávamos parados no engarrafamento, apenas quando passávamos pelas lojas iluminadas e postes, então Rose segurou a minha mão e a levou a sua boca, beijando silenciosamente. Eu senti a área queimar e meus lábios formigaram com ciúmes. O vestido dela estava na metade das coxas quando ela desceu as nossas mãos e colocou a minha na área descoberta. Eu acariciei a pele lisa e firme sabendo que ela havia gostado por que ela deixou escapar uma respirada forte. Eu aproveitei o fato de que Jess e Mike estavam conversando e rindo aleatórios a qualquer uma de nós duas, e deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Rosalie, que fez questão de aproximar a boca do meu ouvido, onde eu pude ouvir cada respiração profunda que ela dava enquanto eu roçava as minhas unhas na parte interna da coxa dela, as vezes apertando levemente.

Agora eu já não me importava com Jess quase em cima de Rosalie enquanto se debruçava para ficar com a cabeça entre os dois bancos à nossa frente. Ela ao mesmo tempo em que distraia Mike, bloqueava qualquer visão que ele fosse ter de nós duas. Enquanto eu me deliciava sentindo a pele macia dela, ela se segurava para não emitir qualquer som. Eu até peguei de relance ela mordendo o lábio e eu sorri com isso. Mas então o carro parou de repente.

– Chegamos! – Jess deu um pulo e abriu a porta.

Eu recolhi a minha mão sem pressa e peguei o vislumbre de um sorriso no rosto de Rose enquanto ela saia também, eu logo atrás.

– Mike vai pagar a corrida. – Jess disse.

Nós o esperamos, mas mesmo assim teríamos que esperar Alice.

– Nós vamos comprar algo para comer lá em cima. – Mike disse. – Vocês esperam a Alice.

Nós balançamos a cabeça concordando e eles se foram.

– Péssima ideia aquela que eu tive. – Rosalie disse quando eles estavam longe o suficiente. – Agora eu estou... – Ela fez um rugido baixo com a garganta e jogou as mãos para o alto em frustração.

– Eu gostei, - Eu disse sorrindo. Aproximei-me dela perto o suficiente para nossos braços cruzados estarem se tocando, ela mais alta por causa do salto. – Não gostei daquele abuso todo da Jess em você.

– Isabella... – Ela respirou fundo e eu sorri.

Ignorando todas as pessoas passando em nossa volta, às vezes esbarrando de leve nas nossas costas, eu ergui a minha cabeça e a beijei rapidamente nos lábios. Ela estava imóvel, mas se segurando para se manter séria.

– Não lembro de ter feito nada demais. – Eu sussurrei. – Só um carinho. – Eu sorri e segurei nos braços cruzados dela.

Eu estava prestes a me inclinar novamente para beijá-la, mas a voz de Alice me fez lembrar de estar em uma calçada movimentada, mas eu não me afastei dela, continuei no mesmo lugar, apenas olhando Alice e um rapaz mais alto do que ela e loiro se aproximarem.

– Esse é o Jasper. – Ela sorriu. – Essas são Bella e Rosalie.

– Olá. – Nós dissemos juntos e sorrimos.

Eles estavam de mãos dadas e eram todos sorrisos.

– Onde estão M... – Ela começou, mas eles apareceram na esquina carregando bolsas de alguma lanchonete.

Quando estávamos reunidos e apresentados, Mike fora falar com o segurança que conhecia. Nós fomos guiados até um dos elevadores e nos esprememos lá dentro. A subida de 102 andares me deixou nervosa, mas se não fosse Mike fazendo todos rir, eu estaria muito pior do que simplesmente apertando minhas mãos contra a parede do elevador. Ele parou quando chegou ao destino e abriu as portas, o segurança nos guiou por um corredor pequeno cercado por grades até que lá estava a imensidão iluminada. O lugar era grande e espaçoso, com vista para os quatro lados de Nova Iorque. Todos eles já haviam estado aqui antes e estavam boquiabertos, eu estava para lá de encantada.

A essa altura a noite já havia caído completamente. Mike e Jess colocaram as coisas em uma mesa que havia por ali e o segurança voltou em direção ao elevador. Todos deixaram as bolsas nesse mesmo lugar e então sumiram. Mike e Jess correram para um lado e Alice e Jasper para outro. Rosalie segurou a minha mão e caminhamos devagar até a parte de trás do prédio.

– Alice implorou para que eu viesse por que não queria sobrar no encontro dos dois. – Eu disse baixo quando nos debruçamos no parapeito. – Imagina se eu não tivesse chamado você. Estaria aqui sozinha olhando a cidade.

– Mas por mim estaríamos em um encontro só nosso. – Ela disse. Rosalie me segurou pela cintura e me induziu a virar e me apoiar com as costas no parapeito, onde ela passou as mãos por baixo dos meus braços apoiando-se no muro. O corpo dela imprensou o meu. – Mas podemos fingir por alguns minutos que estamos.

Ela me beijou, primeiro devagar. Muito devagar, provando da minha língua, chupando levemente, provocando-me suspiros baixos. Então o ritmo fora crescendo até estarmos nos beijando com fome uma da outra. Sem nos afastar por nenhum segundo, nos beijamos pelo que pareceram horas, mas havia sido longos minutos. Eu sentia meus lábios inchados e doloridos das mordidas que ela dera. Ela me virou para olhar a cidade e me abraçou pro trás, apoiando o queixo no meu ombro. Ficamos assim por muito tempo até voltarmos até onde haviam mesas e sofás em uma área coberta. Nós comemos enquanto conversávamos e tivemos uma noite incrível com pessoas que eu já chamava de amigos.

(...)

"_Bella, você ficou cinco dias sem ligar ou responder qualquer e-mail._"

Minha mãe disse, estávamos no celular.

_"Mãe, eu disse a você que com a minha audiência chegando não poderia ligar com frequência. É amanhã, vocês já estão na cidade, vão estar aqui."_

_"Isso não justifica. Você tem noção de que fazem quase seis meses que você está aí?"_ Ela respirou fundo. "_É muito tempo. Eu ainda não me acostumei."_

Eu fechei meus olhos e respirei.

Eu não sabia como explicar a minha mãe que eu acabei acostumando. Eu tinha medo de magoá-la, mas quando eu estava de noite com meus amigos ou com Rosalie, eu não sentia falta de casa. Na verdade eu não sentia mais falta de casa em momento algum. E Rosalie era a grande responsável por essa evolução na minha relação com meus pais. Nós estávamos juntas a meses e isso me ajudou de verdade e não pensar em Phoenix. Mas também era verdade que eu estava treinando muito mais com a proximidade da minha apresentação. Se eu reprovasse, eu perderia a bolsa e também a chance de poder ficar com Rosalie. Eu a amava. Meu Deus! Como eu a amava.

"_Me desculpa"_ Eu disse finalmente. _"Quando passar toda essa pressão da apresentação tudo voltará ao normal._"

"Ok, minha filha." A voz dela era doce outra vez. "_Vá dormir, amanhã será um grande dia."_

Eu estava nervosa, suada, com meus coração batendo tão acelerado que parecia estar batendo em meu ouvido. Minhas mãos tremiam e eu exibia um sorriso nervoso quando Rosalie veio pelo corredor que ligava os bastidores ao palco e me segurou firme em seus braços, onde eu finalmente deixei meu nervosismo tomar conta do meu corpo. O auditório estava mais calmo agora, mas há segundos atrás estava explodindo em palmas. Palmas para a minha apresentação. Meus pais tiravam fotos e sorriam enquanto eu exibia a performance que me dera a oportunidade de estudar esses seis meses nessa escola que eu aprendi a amar.

– Você foi maravilhosa, - Rosalie sussurrou ainda me abraçando. – Perfeita, fantástica, a melhor.

Eu sorri nervosamente e deixei que ela segurasse as minhas mãos que ainda tremiam.

– Eu estou muito orgulhosa de você. – Rosalie disse e soltou as minhas mãos para embalar o meu rosto com as dela. – Todos esses meses de trabalho duro, de ficar além da hora e de sentir meu coração apertado por fazer você repetir esses passos vezes e mais vezes. Você foi incrível, amor. – Ela me beijou nos lábios. – Não precisa responder, sei que você está nervosa.

Ela riu e me levou até o camarim para trocar de roupa. O resultado sairia na próxima hora e nós teríamos que voltar ao palco, onde seriam lidas as considerações para cada aluno que se apresentou, mas seria melhor por que Rosalie estaria ao meu lado dessa vez. Ela me ajudou com a roupa e eu tomei um banho rápido no chuveiro do camarim. Rosalie também estava nervosa, eu podia notar, mas ela fez de tudo para não transparecer nada além de tranquilidade.

Mesmo rápido, o banho me relaxou um pouco. Quando Rosalie me passou o vestido, eu já não estava tremendo. Ela ajudou com o fecho, e arrumou meus cabelos e maquiagem. Eu calcei os sapatos de saltos e fiquei de pé.

– Se eu precisar ir embora, como vou viver sem você? – Eu disse, meus olhos cheios d'agua.

– Cala essa boca, Isabella. – Rosalie tapou a minha boca com uma mão. – Você não acredita em mim quando eu digo que você foi a melhor?

– E se não for... – Eu tentei tirar a mão dela da boca. – E se não for suficiente? - Eu respirei fundo, uma lágrima deslizando pela minha bochecha. – Eu te amo. Eu não vou conseguir ir embora.

Ela me puxou para um abraço apertado, eu encostei a testa no ombro dela.

– Eu amo você. – Ela disse, as mãos acariciando as minhas costas. – Mas você está sendo uma boba. Não errou nada e está muito melhor do que quando chegou. Eles seriam idiotas em dispensar você.

Eu segurei as minhas lágrimas e puxei meu corpo de volta, ficando ereta. Rosalie limpou as minhas lágrimas com os dedos e sorria me encarando.

– Vamos, bobinha. Está na hora.

(...)

O palco estava apenas com uma cortina na cor vinho atrás. Nenhum cenário ou luzes piscando, como quando eu estive aqui para os ensaios essa semana, ou para a própria apresentação. À minha frente, uma bancada com dez jurados estava exposta. Em sua maioria, pessoas experientes no ramo. A plateia era composta de alunos da escola e familiares do que estavam se apresentando. Minha mãe estava sentada ao lado do meu pai, e ao lado deles, Alice, Jess e Mike acenavam para mim. Eu sorri um pouco tímida de volta.

– _Christina Carly Reys._ – O diretor chamou. Ele começou a ler o desempenho dela e em poucos segundos ela pulou de felicidade por ter sido aprovada.

O diretor passou para o próximo aluno. Havia mais três na minha frente. Eu me concentrei na mão da Rosalie segurando a minha e trabalhei na minha respiração. O que me fizera voltar a realidade fora o fato da menina antes de mim estar chorando por ter sido recusada para mais seis meses na escola.

– _Isabella Marie Swan._ – O diretor anunciou e eu congelei para ouvir a sentença. Eu apertei a mão de Rosalie sem medir minha força, mas parei sentindo o polegar dela acariciar a minha mão. – Tendo em vista seu dom natural para a dança, mesmo com as técnicas fracas usadas na performance que lhe dera a oportunidade de estudar aqui, é notória sua incrível melhora. A banca de jurados tem orgulho em lhe preparar por mais seis meses. Parabéns!

Eu estava sorrindo tanto que quando realmente entendi o que significava, eu gritei de felicidade enquanto a plateia explodia em palmas. Abracei Rosalie e ela me parabenizou. Olhei para meus pais em seguida e estavam chorando com sorrisos e orgulho estampados em seus rostos, bem como meus amigos.

Mas tudo o que mais me fazia sorrir era saber que eu não perderia por um bom tempo o calor que concentrado em minha mão. Eu olhei para Rosalie mais uma vez e ela estava limpando uma lágrima escorrida enquanto sorria de felicidade. Era a primeira vez que eu era amada tão intensamente por alguém e eu queria que fosse a última.


	8. Ato 8

Após a cerimônia, fomos comemorar em um restaurante japonês que Rosalie havia recomendado. Estava cheio, mas havia uma mesa e outra sendo liberadas aos poucos e em poucos minutos conseguimos uma. Alice, Jess e Mike estavam com a gente, mesmo que não pudesse. Até agora não entendemos como Rosalie com um telefonema conseguiu as autorizações. Meus pais quase me obrigaram a sentar no meio deles, mas eu consegui escapar ficando de frente para eles. Rosalie sentou ao meu lado e nossos amigos esperaram enquanto juntavam outra mesa à nossa.

– Bella, não sabíamos dessa apresentação até o mês passado, - Renée disse.

Eu abri a boca para responder, mas Rosalie se adiantou.

– Ela soube quando chegou. – Ela disse. – Não avisam isso aos alunos por que alguns subestimam a própria capacidade, então quando se a banca vê o talento em uma pessoa, ela o seleciona, o prepara durante um tempo e se obtiver o resultado esperado, a escola o mantem. – Ela sorriu olhando para mim. – Do contrário, acontece o que vocês viram hoje com alguns alunos.

– Wow. – Charlie disse junto a um assovio. – A rotina aqui é pesada. Bella até ganhou alguns músculos.

Meus pais riram.

– É, - Eu disse enquanto escolhia o que comer em meu prato. – Além de malhar muito, tem gente... – Eu movimentei minha mão apontando para os meus amigos. – Que me vigiam 24/7.

Eles riram e nós continuamos comendo enquanto contava aos meus pais sobre as aulas. Um tempo depois, Mike e meu pai emergiram em uma conversa sobre basquete e futebol. Minha mãe estava encantada com Jess e Alice contando sobre as regalias da escola. Eu realmente não compartilhava muitos detalhes por telefone com ela.

– Você está cansada? – Rosalie sussurrou, sorrindo.

Eu balancei a minha cabeça levemente dizendo que não com um olhar divertido e ela riu.

(...)

Na saída do restaurante eu me despedi dos meus pais, mas não parecia a despedida difícil como em Phoenix. Mesmo que eles estivessem com lágrimas nos olhos, me abraçando apertado e dizendo novamente para não deixar de ligar, eu me sentia em um lugar seguro. Rosalie segurou a minha mão enquanto víamos os dois entrar em um táxi e seguir para o hotel onde estavam.

– Vamos ter que nos separar agora. – Mike disse. – Não cabem todos em um taxi só.

– Alice tem que ir com a gente, - Jess disse. – Só temos um papel de autorização.

– Se não tem outro jeito, né? – Alice disse, mas estava sorrindo e todos riram.

– Obrigada por terem vindo, - Eu disse enquanto abraçava Alice e depois Jess. – Vocês foram ótimas comigo desde o começo. Muito obrigada.

Mike me abraçou e levantou do chão enquanto eu gritei.

– Você merece, Bellinha. – Ele disse me pondo no chão. – Parabéns, de novo.

– Obrigada! – Eu estava com o rosto quente e envergonhada, mas rindo.

Um táxi parou próximo a nós e um casal saiu dele. Mike se aproximou e falou com o motorista após o homem pagar.

– Vamos, - Ele abriu a porta de trás para as meninas.

– Até logo, Bella. – Alice disse enquanto entrava no carro.

Jess e Mike sorriram para Rosalie que estava de braços cruzados por causa do frio. Ela disse um tchau para eles e logo o taxi voltou ao tráfego.

– Vamos chamar um? – Eu disse, apontando para a rua.

Rosalie sorriu, descruzou os braços e segurou a minha mão. Ela virou e começou a andar me levando com ela pela calçada lotada de pessoas circulando pela noite agitada em Nova Iorque.

– Rose? – Eu chamei apressando meus passos para acompanha-la. – Onde vamos?

– Comemorar. – Ela disse. – _Bellinha_. – Acrescentou ironicamente e eu ri.

Rosalie estava mais alta que eu e seus passos muito mais elegantes como resultado dos saltos que estava usando. O vestido abraçava cada curva em seu corpo. O corpete era em tomara-que-caia preto com detalhes na cor prata abaixo dos seios, depois caia até a metade das coxas, balançando enquanto ela andava. Sua jaqueta, no entanto estava tirando toda a diversão que o vestido proporcionava.

Já eu havia trocado de roupa após a cerimônia, colocando um jeans escuro e uma blusa simples e preta com uma jaqueta também preta. Estava de all star para variar e meus cabelos estavam soltos. Havia retirado toda a maquiagem também, repassando apenas o rímel.

Segui de mãos dadas com Rosalie até o final da avenida em que estávamos. Ela falava no telefone com alguém, mas como a rua estava lotada e as vozes eram muito altas, eu não conseguia escutar nada. Nós paramos de repente em frente a uma porta com um toldo onde havia dois seguranças enormes na frente e uma fila que eu não cheguei a ver o fim. Rosalie abriu um sorriso enorme para um dos seguranças e o mesmo se apressou em nossa direção. Ele abriu caminho para que nós duas passássemos e Rosalie se jogou nos braços do cara. Eu fiquei apenas olhando enquanto eles se abraçavam.

– Bella. – Rosalie disse como se tivesse lembrado de algo, ou de mim nesse caso. – Emmett, essa é a Bella.

Emmett abriu um sorrisão para mim e fez o mesmo comigo, me abraçando.

– Oi. – Eu disse, oferecendo um meio sorrindo.

– Qual é, - Emmett disse. – Estamos em família aqui, irmãzinha.

Ele passou o braço pelo meu pescoço e bagunçou os meus cabelos. Eu dei uma risada alta e tentei me soltar. Inutilmente. Ele era umas dez vezes mais forte do que eu jamais seria.

– Em, pare com isso! – Rosalie disse dando um tapa no peito dele. – Olha o estado em que você a deixou.

Rosalie começou a arrumar os meus cabelos como e eu ri da cena. Emmett pegou pulseiras do bolso e colocou no braço dela enquanto ela penteava meus cabelos com os dedos e em seguida, no meu.

– Esse é o meu irmão, - Rosalie disse. – Pronto! – Ela deu um beijo nos meus lábios e sorriu, pegando minha mão outra vez.

– Divirtam-se! – Emmett disse. O sorriso era lindo e grande.

Eu sorri para ele e acenei enquanto Rosalie já caminhava em direção à entrada.

Dentro da boate era algo que eu nunca havia visto. Escuro e ao mesmo tempo muito iluminado. Luzes piscavam freneticamente ritmadas à batida constante de alguma música sem letra. Havia uma pista de dança lotada de corpos dançantes e muitas mesas em volta. Um bar que quase não era visível por conta do excesso de pessoas e uma escada que levava ao mezanino.

Fui seguindo Rosalie, apertando ainda mais as nossas mãos, enquanto passávamos pela multidão. Os caras se jogavam em cima dela e de mim todo o tempo, mas ela continuava andando. Paramos próximas ao bar, havia uma coluna de gesso que segurava a parte superior da boate. Rosalie me puxou até ela e me encostou, pressionando o corpo no meu.

– Eu já volto. – Ela disse no meu ouvido. – Não se mexa. Não fale com ninguém também. Ok?

Eu sorri e balancei a minha cabeça.

– Bom. – Ela disse e sorriu.

Rosalie desapareceu na multidão e eu fiquei assistindo as pessoas dançando. Havia mais homens do que mulheres. Em sua maioria sem camisa e mesmo na luz colorida e instável era possível ver o suor em seus corpos. Havia mulheres também, mas elas estavam rodeadas de outras mulheres. Eu olhei em volta, para as mesas e havia grupo de amigas, grupo de amigos e às vezes os dois misturados. Voltando a pista de dança, eu vi dois caras dançando e se beijando e depois, prestando atenção, havia mais de um casal. Eu sorri para mim mesma, nunca havia entrado em uma boate e Rosalie me trouxe logo em uma dessas.

– Rindo do que? – Ela apareceu de repente, por trás da coluna e beijou o meu pescoço, assustando-me.

– Nada importante. – Eu disse. Em suas mãos estavam duas taças de Martini, que eu nunca havia bebido, mas conhecia. – É pra mim? – Eu apontei para um deles com a boca cheia d'agua.

– Sim. – Ela me ofereceu uma. – Mas não se empolgue, é só esse.

Eu acenei com a cabeça e dei o primeiro gole. Fechei os olhos sentindo descer estranho pela garganta. Mas o segundo fora bem melhor. Rosalie estava de volta com seu corpo todo pressionado no meu, uma coxa entre as minhas e uma mão na minha cintura enquanto bebia tranquilamente o seu drink.

Rosalie distribuiu beijos na minha mandíbula enquanto eu dava o último gole. A bebida dela já havia acabado e ela esperou a minha acabar para pegar nossas taças e colocar em cima de uma mesa vazia atrás da gente.

Eu abracei a cintura dela por dentro da jaqueta e ela fizera o mesmo, mas por dentro da minha blusa. As mãos geladas nas minhas costas me fizeram rir e me contorcer. A boca dela encostou e se encaixou na minha e por um momento ficamos apenas assim. Respirando o mesmo ar e nos encarando. Eu movimentei a minha cabeça para os lados devagar fazendo os nossos lábios se esfregarem. Ela mordeu o meu lábio inferior com um pouco de força e eu fechei os meus olhos fazendo um som com a garganta. A língua dela deslizou para a minha boca e explorou lentamente encontrando a minha e iniciando um beijo que quase me fez esquecer onde estávamos.

Entretanto não durou o suficiente. As pessoas esborravam em Rosalie o tempo todo. Ela deslizou a boca até a minha orelha e mordeu, fazendo-me apertar as mãos em sua cintura.

– Vamos dançar. – Ela disse.

– Eu prefiro beijar. – Eu disse no ouvido dela e mordi a ponta da orelha, demorando a soltar.

O corpo dela amoleceu e eu a senti sorrir contra o meu rosto. Eu desci em beijos lentos até o pescoço e respirei fundo sentindo o meu cheiro favorito no mundo. Mesmo com o ambiente cheirando forte a cigarro, o perfume de Rosalie me fez sentir como se estivéssemos em casa, apenas nós duas.

Finalmente estava começando a cair a ficha da apresentação, das palavras do diretor, da felicidade de Rosalie a me ver ser aprovada, mesmo falando antes que eu havia ido bem. Eu a beijei no rosto demoradamente e apertei meus braços contra ela, abraçando mais forte. Minha cabeça caiu até o ombro e eu deitei ali fechando os meus olhos. Depois de um tempo eu senti Rosalie sorrir.

– Para onde foi o fogo? – Ela disse por cima da música e levantou a cabeça, olhando-me nos olhos.

Eu balancei a cabeça mordendo o meu lábio casualmente entre um sorriso e ela riu e revirou os olhos. Rosalie puxou suas mãos, agora quentes e confortáveis das minhas costas e segurou no meu pulso, levando-me para o centro da multidão de corpos dançantes.

A música havia mudado para hits atuais, porem ainda com pegadas eletrônicas e todo mundo dançava animadamente. Rosalie virou para mim quando encontramos um lugar menos apertado e começamos a dançar. Era a minha primeira vez em um lugar como esses, mas parecia ser a milésima para Rosalie, que dançava sensualmente com seus braços agora jogados em meu ombro nos mantendo próximas.

Ela rebolava com os olhos focados nos meus enquanto eu dançava também no ritmo da música, cantando algumas partes. Ela sorria quando via e beijava o meu lábio me impossibilitando de continuar a cantar. Nossos corpos estavam praticamente colados enquanto dançávamos agora juntas. O vestido subia cada vez que ela se movimentava para baixo. Eu desci as minhas duas mãos até a cintura dela e segurei. Nossos corpos estavam suados quando Rosalie se acalmou e me apertou contra ela. O corpete do vestido fazia o decote apertar e juntar os seios dela e como ela estava mais alta com os saltos, meu rosto estava batendo bem naquela área. Ela olhou e sorriu quando eu disfarçadamente encostei o rosto ali, não me importando com as pessoas esbarrando à nossa volta.

Eventualmente nós saímos da boate, mesmo comigo choramingando ao lado de Rosalie para ver se ganhava mais alguns minutinhos dançando com ela, mas ela estava realmente cansada.

– Já estamos indo. – Rosalie disse ao chegar perto do irmão.

Ele a abraçou apertado e me olhou parada atrás.

– Fala pra ela trazer você aqui nos dias de folga de vocês. – Ele me abraçou apertado, bagunçando meu cabelo de novo. – Se não só daqui seis meses de novo.

Quando ele me soltou, eu precisei respirar fundo.

– Por favor, não aperte a menina. – Rosalie disse pegando a minha mão e me puxando com ela para a calçada. – Tchau, Em.

Eu dei tchau enquanto novamente era arrastada por Rosalie.

– Essa menina é muito nova pra você, Rose. – Emmett gritou, mas estava rindo junto com o outro segurança.

– Cheio das piadas. - Rosalie disse para ninguém.

Nós entramos no primeiro táxi em frente a boate e Rosalie lhe disse o caminho. Ele estava com um rádio ligado baixinho que estava passando notícias e estava muito alheio a qualquer conversa atrás.

Rosalie tirou o salto e suspirou em alívio. Ela passou as pernas por cima das minhas dando-me uma bela visão de suas coxas. Eu deixei a outra mão descansando sobre uma delas enquanto acariciava distraidamente. Nossas cabeças estavam encostadas no banco e muito próximas.

– Se divertiu? – Rosalie sussurrou.

Eu balancei a cabeça dizendo que sim, com um sorriso bobo. Ela me deu um beijinho carinhoso na testa e sorriu.

– Eu poderia me acostumar e te dar algumas primeiras vezes. – Ela disse tão baixo que eu tive que me esforçar para ouvir, mas sorri ao final.

Nós ficamos algum tempo em silêncio durante a longa viagem até a escola. A respiração dela estava tão uniforme que eu imaginei que estivesse dormindo. Eu continuei acariciando a coxa dela intercalando com meus dedos brincando com a bainha do vestido. Ela se aconchegou no meu ombro, mas continuamos em silêncio. Eu dei um beijo demorado nos cabelos dela, encostei a minha cabeça na dela e respirei fundo.

– Eu amo você, - Eu sussurrei.

Eu fechei meus olhos deixando-me relaxar enquanto respirava o perfume dela. Era a primeira vez que eu dizia a frase completa para alguém e para ela, e senti um frio na barriga mesmo sabendo que ela estava dormindo. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, apenas o rádio do taxista preenchendo o ambiente, ela levou a minha mão aos lábios e beijou a palma da minha mão e em seguida o pulso. Ela abaixou nossas mãos e ergueu a cabeça para mim, encontrando meus olhos.

– Eu te amo. – Ela sussurrou e beijou o meu rosto demoradamente. – Essa é uma primeira vez pra mim.

A mão dela junto a minha estava suando e ela voltou a deitar a cabeça em meu ombro e fechar os olhos. Eu voltei a deitar a cabeça na dela e sorri comigo mesma feito uma boba.


End file.
